Bad Behaviour
by that.annoying.kid
Summary: The gangs final year of school features typical Bad Behaviour: Drugs and sex, peer pressure, lies, arguments, bad language and awkward situations. Oh, and also a lot of Chris Chambers.
1. Disclaimer

**Cut the BULLSHIT!**

Oh, that's great. Only the third word in is foul.

Sorry, but everybody let's a bad word slip once or twice in a while. Okay, so I lied. I always swear.  
It makes me who I am and I suppose it defines the way a story is told as well.  
Be warned now that colourful language will sometimes appear in what I write.

Well, this is MY story, and I'll tell you now that I'm not a formal person.  
If I'm telling you something the way it is, that's the way you're gunna hear it.

Forget professionalism because real life isn't written or told professionally because we aren't that way in life.  
We learn as we go along, just like our characters.

So,  
Those who have read Stephen Kings novella of 'The Body' know what fate lies ahead of each young boy,  
and these slightly differ in Rob Reiner's film 'Stand by Me'. This is the fate that I, Hannah Lorraine give to them.

P.S We are very aware that I don't own any of the original characters. Only the ones that I have made up along the way, but I guess they aren't as special to you as they are to me.

ENJOY!


	2. It begins in the Tree House

**A/N**: I'm pretty excited about this story, but anxious at the same time! I hope you like it and I hope that you find the characters to be likable. Basically, it is a following of the gang's final year of high school but it is mainly focusing on Chris and the people who help him through the year – those of us who read Stephen King's novel is aware that he had a tough time with school.

Drama, comedy, angst, romance and friendship… it has a little bit of everything!

Please enjoy, and let me know if there are any mistakes or there's any advice you could offer to make it more entertaining for you all.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the original characters of _Stand by Me _or the movie, or Stephen King's_ 'The Body' _

* * *

The old, frail tree house was still standing in the same vacant lot after six years of serving as a regular haven to a small group of boys in Castle Rock, Oregon. As the boys grew older, so did the tree house. The old Elm's branches sagged wearily, weighing the wooden house down. It was used less and less.

Today, it was occupied for the first time in years by Christopher Chambers and Gordie Lachance. It was now 1965. Five years since Gordie, Chris and their unforgettable friends Vern and Teddy embarked on their adventure to Harlow. They were all young men now, who were also bound to begin senior year in two days.

Gordie Lachance spread out his hand of cards face down, avoiding eye contact with Chris Chambers as he roared with laughter. "I did it again, shitface!" He took another swig from his bottle of beer. Chris hardly drank, but tonight was going to be a special celebration with his best friend before school began. They were soon to be seniors.

An intoxicating smell of alcohol escaped the two boys' breath whilst sweet pungent fumes from cannabis plagued the inside of the old tree house. It was warmer than usual for a day in August and the warmth filled the air and contained their lungs and heads comfortingly

"Hey, how do you tell when a Frenchman's been in your backyard?" Gordie smiled in spite of himself and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

'Chris!" He groaned with an amused irritation and passed the joint, 'aren't you ever tired of -" Gordie was interrupted by raucous fits of laughter from his old pal. "You're an idiot Chambers…" He began to box shuffle his deck of cards as Chris stared intently at his skilled moves, Gordie couldn't figure whether he was genuinely interested in his trick or if he was already toked.

It must have been around five thirty in the late afternoon, almost two hours since the two decided to pay their old tree house a visit. "What time do you reckon it is?" Chris asked absentmindedly whilst staring out the screen window of the tree house.

Gordie glanced out the rusty screen as well. He could only pick out the colours the rust had created and guessed it was sunset. It always looked like sunset in the old tree house; the yellow rust reflected the sunlight in a dirty orange colour. Gordie blew a trail of smoke from his nostrils and glanced at his watch. "It's almost time to go."

Chris' girlfriend, Laura Russo was hosting a party for the future seniors. She was the most beautiful girl in school. They made the most unlikely couple. He was the tough quiet guy and she was a socialite with many friends and everybody knew they would never last, including Chris. She had it all made, from her perfectly sculptured face to her perfect school record. She knew that she was beautiful and she took every chance she had to prove it, just like everybody needed reminding. Chris was beginning to tire of her games and he hated being the only one who always stood up for her when her attitude got her into trouble. But her blue almond shaped eyes always made him give in. She had perfect cheekbones, when she was smiling even her beautiful mouth made her face shine up. Any girl standing next to Laura went unnoticed. But beauty isn't everything. We always learn that lesson sooner or later.

Chris rolled his eyes. He hated parties. In fact, he hated anything that had to do with large groups of people. It made him anxious. Gordie swore at his friend before letting the remaining cards slip from his grasp, he got up and grabbed another beer from the cooler. "We should head down to Laura's pretty soon. Don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" Gordie mocked.

Chris nodded, deliberately ignoring Gordie's sarcasm whilst shuffling his cards in order. He could have stayed hidden up there in the tree house all night with Gordie just drinking and toking, playing card games and singing to the radio. He didn't care anymore about Laura's reaction, they were always the same. She was always unimpressed. He almost was not going to go but, he remembered that Gordie had promised to bring his girlfriend along with Chris and himself to the party. Although she didn't attend Castle Rock High, she was also going to be a senior. That was all that mattered this time of the year.

"Sure thing."

Chris stood up, slightly ducking under the low roof and placed the cards safely in his back pocket. Gordie shot his friend a last glance before opening the trap door, it was almost a sorry look. He understood the discomfort that social gatherings brought to Chris, so he replied to Gordie with a dull grin.


	3. It starts off a little bit awkward

Majority of the seniors from _Castle Rock High, _as well as thirty or so additional students from the private school in Castle Rock, _Immanuel College _crowded into Laura Russo's two-story home. It was not overly crowded, because the huge yard extended from the back living room contained about twenty five of the seventy eight invited.

Christopher had arrived when the party was already in full swing. He was trying to appear comfortable and casual in his leather zipped jacket, underneath he had on his trademark white singlet. He was trying to find an excuse to leave without making it too obvious. His best friend had deserted him, probably locked himself in the bathroom or bedroom with his girlfriend. Chris would never hold it against him. So, he stood in Laura's backyard alone amongst the typical teenage commotion. Billy Greer (an old friend who played baseball in the fields with the gang when they were twelve) and Vern Tessio had lit a bonfire in the middle of the backyard. Surrounding it stood a bunch of tarty dressed girls, pretending to be cold and cuddling up to their obliging partners. He had never met the group by the bonfire in his life so he guessed that they were mutual friends from the Private College between the two towns of Castle Rock and Castle View.

Chris looked down at the beer in his hand awkwardly before taking another sip. He observed everything closely: The placement of the terra cotta pots that had been carefully moved from their usual place to under the porch, out of the way. How the mixed aromas of marijuana, nicotine and fire created visual smog in the air. The typically quiet people were the life of the party and everybody enjoyed it like that. He was the only one that didn't want to be there.

He saw Laura seated across from Teddy Duchamp and his fair skinned girlfriend. She was touching Teddy lightly on the forearm while the three were engaged in a conversation. Laura's hand lightly grazed over Teddy's as she smiled. She was behaving too expansively for Chris' comfort. She was talking too freely, her pearly grin attracting Teddy's close attention causing his girlfriend to walk off very irritated. Laura threw her head back and laughed at an unheard remark and then took another sip from her drink. His muscles flexed instinctively under his jacket as he watched from the distance. Laura wore a short red and white tunic dress with a deep scoop neck that showed off her assets. She always looked dramatic. She spotted Chris in the distance watching her, and her face lit up. At once she disregarded Teddy.

"Hey you..." Her voice cooed in his ear. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her small figure. She looked up at him and smiled, her bright rouge painted cheeks glowed under the party lights.

"There are some people you haven't said hello to yet." She tugged at his arm, leading him over to a group of his peers standing under the back porch.

_Fuuuuck! _

He rolled his eyes inwardly and cradled his beer tighter and tighter until he was sure that the thick yellowish glass would break between his fingers.

Laura introduced Chris to a circle of people from school as though they've never met. With Laura's arm clung around his waist and her head leaned into his chest he noted his peers' reaction to his presence, their sudden change of conversation was an instant hint that they were uncomfortable around him. The five people facing Laura and Chris stopped talking.

"I told you Chris would come." Laura spoke pointedly to a red headed girl, named Claire McDonough.

Claire smiled thinly, "I just thought that you didn't like this sort of thing." She said to Chris, looking slightly past him.

He replied with a single nod without saying a word, and looked back down into his beer wishing that he could down in it.

As if it weren't awkward enough, Laura went on. "You know Corey Hall right?" She nudged Chris' arm, forcing him to shake hands.

"I do, Laura. You know I do." He said quietly, his annoyance becoming slightly clear. Corey returned the friendly handshake.

"We were good friends in elementary school." Corey said. Having both attended different schools inevitably thwarted their friendship to the point where their faces were just another passer-by on the street.

"Then you obviously know Marty, Norman and Lucrezia." Laura snapped, her eyes not leaving his face as she said each name.

_Here we go again. _Chris thought to himself. Whilst nodding his head in acknowledgement to everybody standing in the circle. Lucrezia's eyes fixed harshly upon Chris' face as she nodded in his direction. Her stare faltered with Teddy calling her name from behind her.

"Hey, Chambers!"

Teddy called out more successfully.

"Get over here!" He waved his arms towards a beer bong. "You gotta try it!"

He looked down at Laura's disapproving expression, "Go ahead, _Chambers._" She mimicked Teddy's calls and walked away.

"Come on Chris." Spoke a soft voice, pulling him away from his final glance of Laura. "Let's see what Teddy wants."

Lucrezia led the way through the yard and to the living room where Teddy stood next to an overcrowded game of pool holding a long funnel in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Try it, man." Teddy said, handing Chris the large tube. "Put it in your mouth." He did. Then Teddy held the attached funnel in the air and poured in the contents of a green red and white bottle of Heineken.

That's the last thing he remembered of that night.

The only flashes of memory he would possess from that night would be the sound of angry 'moo' cows, duct tape, a flight of stairs and Lincoln Avenue.

* * *

** To be continued **


	4. It ends with consequences

**A/N**: Okay, fellas! How are you?  
Tonight has been the most amazing night! I've been through nearly three bottles of moscato. I've just gotten home from the pub. It's almost 3.00am and I've got so much inspiration! I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get home from Adelaide City. I've got a late start at work tomorrow. Yes, 9am is a late start for me (My day at work usually begins at 5am). I've already hit the bottle, now I've hit the fiction, which is until the rest of my drink runs out. I must have a problem!

Have a goodnight mates!

* * *

It was Sunday morning and he never expected the severity of his headache to grow so intense. He was wrong last night, when he dismissed the possibility of having a productive Sunday at work. His hangover had kept him in bed long after he was rostered to start his shift at the local Foodland market stocking shelves. His sympathetic department manager had let him off the hook and told him to get some rest.

_Clunk!_

The sound of a full glass of water hitting the wooden surface of the nightstand sent ripples of pain through Chris' body.

"You look like shit." A familiar voice said.

Chris' stomach churned as his bed mattress had shuffled under a newly added weight.

"Fuck off Gordo!" He muffled into his pillow. Tasting bile at the back of his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut hard and willed himself to not throw up.

Gordon laughed quietly as he watched his friend wrestle his bed sheets away from his body.

"It's hot as fucking hell in here!" kicking the sheets to the bottom of his bed, and pulling off a bonds singlet Chris revealed his naked chest.

"Keep your clothes on, faggot." Gordie joked.

"It's so hot in here!" Sitting up and leaning his head against the bedhead he looked at Gordie with swollen, red eyes.

Gordie couldn't keep his face straight at the sight of his best friend in this state. "Dude, you got fucked up last night!" He laughed. "Do you remember anything?"

Chris blinked in a haze. "You were with me before I was with Teddy takin' the beer bong, right?"

Gordie laughed at the memory of it all.

-His flashback went a little like this:-

"_Come on Chris, just one more just one more. One's nothing!" Teddy kept saying while he clapped his hands enthusiastically. _

_Chris rolled his eyes in defeat, "Come on then, bitch!" He slurred and pumped at his chest with open palms,_ _"bring it on!" before roaring like a lion man. _

_**-End of momentary flashback.-**_

"How did you guys get home?" Chris asked, referring to Gordie and his bright eyed girlfriend, Lyn.

Gordie paused for a second as if to recollect his memory. "umm.." He thought for a moment. "You and I walked Lyn home. I decided to stay here the night after you pissed on the neighbours' front doorstep."

Chris' expression froze in shock. He blinked once, twice "I did not man!" he blinked a third and fourth time before averting his eyes in embarrassment.

Gordie nodded. His face was pulled straight. His eyes narrowed upon Chris'.

_Holy Shit! _

"You said it was payback for that time they called the cops and complained about your dogs barking."

Chris scoffed. "Please don't tell me." He hid his face in his hands and changed his mind. "No wait, is there _anything_ else you should fill me in on?" He peered at Gordie through the space between his fingers in front of his face.

Flashbacks came to him as Gordie rubbed his temples in concentration.

* * *

The smell of beer had the power to churn Chris' stomach in a matter of seconds as the disgusting memories of his father would come to mind. Especially cheap kind of beer that came in the white and red cans, they _always _reminded him of his father. The reject beer that was always cheap at the liquor shop because people with functioning tastebuds refused to purchase it. Even the combination of the two branded colours repulsed him.

He started off the night with a few glasses of straight bourbon. The mistake was made of switching to beer, and then to whatever he could get his hands on.

"_Well done champ!" _Strangers had cheered him in his efforts and he uncharacteristically accepted with confidence. In front of him sat a row of empty shot glasses which he had downed in record time. He rhythmically pounded his hands against the bar after he finished the last full glass of some kind of spirit. He felt great. His head was spinning in a marathon of circles but overall, he felt great.

Outside on the porch sat two people. From the back room, Chris knew who it was from behind. The logo on the back of the young man's black shirt read _"Tiny's Gym"._

Vern Tessio reached the height of 6'2 before he was eighteen. Chris had offered him a position on the school basketball team but he always declined. He didn't like playing in a team. Vern had taken up boxing in an attempt to be able to fight off Billy's occasional, yet feeble beatings around the home. Especially since the time Billy had hit him until he was unconscious with a shovel, Vern knew it wasn't normal to be beaten by his own brother. He took it into his own hands and visited Gino "Tiny" Tinosalis in his boxing gym and the summer of '59 was the last time Billy had laid a hand on him.

Chris however, had learned to fight on his own. His brother had broken his elbow in two places, and frequently left his face the colour of a Canadian sunrise after drunken outbursts. He was the only boxing bag for the older Chambers men. He knew fighting was never the answer.

Vern had grown tall and muscular, although he still had his same old baby face and innocent eyes. He was very athletic and an aggressive boxer when in the ring. Bethany Ward had been his girlfriend since junior high and they were the school's favourite couple. She was a quiet girl but had a heart-warming smile and an infectious laugh. The most important thing was that she made Vern happy.

"Vern!"

Chris called out from the doorway. Bethany was sitting on his lap. Her wide hips overflowed the edge of the chair, but Vern sat comfortably under her heaviness.

"Hey Vern, how's it going?" Both Vern and Bethany turned their heads in unison in Chris' direction.

"Vern…" He mused over the name, and made his way towards the couple stumbling. Chris felt every movement was slow and graceful but he was however totally opposite.

"Isn't that a girl's name as well?" He asked. Vern said no.

"I must be thinking of something else." He said, holding his chin thoughtfully. "It rhymes with Fern!"

It was just over two hours past midnight and the party was dying down. About 30 people were still around, Teddy included. He was by the dying bonfire with his girl, Lucrezia. "Teddy, stop!" She'd push him away every so often when his touch would linger upon her body for too long. He laughed, but re attempted his failed acts repeatedly.

"I'm serious." She growled and pointed threateningly.

She looked defeated as his hold around her waist tightened again. Chris caught her eye in the distance and they shared a meaningful understanding look but just for a split second. His lips turned upwards in a hopeless grin, letting her know that he saw her at that moment. Then her face was turned towards Teddy's lips by his index finger that held her chin gently and affectionately. When she turned around again, Chris was gone.

He couldn't find Laura anywhere. Since she snapped at him by the bonfire she hadn't spoken to him since, only eying him off from the corner of the room surrounded by her protective friends.

But she had disappeared in the last hour and he stumbled off to find her.

Up the stairs he climbed to her bedroom where she might have been hiding.

He knocked on her door. No reply.

He tried the doorhandle, but it didn't budge.

_"Laura_!"

Nothing.

After his failed attempt at finding Laura, Gordie took him home. "Let's go home Buddy."

He grabbed a bottle of vodka and someone caught him, "Hey where are you going with that" they had said whilst touching his shoulder. He shrugged the person off.

"Up." He smirked, "Chug-a-lug!" And chugged the drink and received a hard smack in the left eye.

* * *

"Fuckin' hell!" Chris spat running a hand over his face. "Is there anything on my face?"

"Check for yourself."

Chris grimaced when he saw his reflection of a purple egg on his head.

"What the fuck happened?"

"You took Teddy's girlfriends drink and called her a wog."

"She's not, is she?"

"She must be, if she hit you like that."

"What the fuck is this man?" He saw another bruise on his hip.

"That..." Gordie began, "I couldn't stop you with." He laughed. "That cow in the field on Lincoln Avenue."

"Oh yeah." He faintly replied as he remembered.

He laughed. "Fuck!"

Another hazy flashback of his projectile vomiting under the streetlight on the corner of Lincoln Avenue came into his mind. "Last night was fucked."

Gordie agreed.

"Lyn got home in one piece, no thanks to you."|

The clock read 12.40pm and the two boys were dragging their sorry asses out of bed.

The sound of a familiar car had pulled up out the front of the Chambers residence. Chris turned his head around to get a view out the window from behind him. It was Laura.

Her blonde hair fell loose around her face. She wore faded denim hotpants, a white shirt with a knot in the middle showing off her midriff and red and white Keds. She was waiting impatiently at the front door.

"Chris!" She sung

"Better let her in, man." Gordie said, not lifting his eyes to the window. He leaned his head back.

Chris had left his bedroom leaving Gordie on his own for a while, "I'll make this quick." He said as he shut the bedroom door.

Laura hugged him fiercely despite his sickly condition, she gripped onto his neck as thought she might fall and die.

"You left without saying goodbye last night." She looked guilty.

"I went looking for you but couldn't find you."

"You could have waited for me." She handed him his leather jacket that he must have left at hers. He didn't even remember taking it off.

"Babe, I can't remember a thing from last night. Don't tell me what I should have done because I have no idea." He ran his hands through his hair and then his fingers lingered around his eyes before he rubbed them fiercely. The bloodshot eyes rested upon pale emerald ones that looked away.

She sighed. He rested his head upon her shoulder. "Please." She said and nudged him off grimly.

"What's the matter?"

"How can you have no memory of last night?" Her eyes pleaded for a reason.

He remained silent for a few moments, "Thanks for bringing me my jacket."

"That's it?" Her neck arched to stare at him.

He nodded without reply.

"I'm not feeling very well. We should talk later." He led her out of the house despite her argument and locked to the door behind her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Gordie asked after the bedroom door was shut behind Chris' moody entrance.

But he just remained silent as usual when something bad happened.

Gordie was right all along. They would never last together.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**: I've tried to put some real situations in the drunk scenes of some of the dumb stuff I've done while drunk. But looking at it, it looks ridiculous! I deleted the part, where in real life one of my friends pulled his pants off and put the vaccum cleaner suction on his butt cheek. It left him with a bruise for weeks! Sounds like something Teddy would do on a dare. But I really hope ou enjoyed it.

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. Another year begins

**A/N**: Thankyou for the reviews! They make me smile :)

* * *

The main hallway of Castle Rock High was decorated in chaos from the raucous noise of hundreds of insignificant conversations to the hideous sight of a mixture of the red, white and grey school uniform. As students pushed their way around each other, the colours meshed in a manner completely opposite to pride- complete disgust.

Homeroom bell was about to sound and the outside courtyard and car park was still crowded with students finding their friends and taking their time.

Gordie and Chris had just arrived at school together in Chris' car and the two were now standing together outside their school building watching everybody pass them by. Chris was just butting out his cigarette as the familiar sound of the school bell rang.

"I did not miss that over the holidays." Chris blew out a final thin line of smoke out from his pursed lips and flicked his lighter in the red Marlboro carton; it was the first time he noticed that cigarette boxes now had a warning printed on them '_Smoking can be hazardous to your health' _it read. His eyes read over the warning curiously but then disregarded to it back into his jacket pocket.

The two walked together through the large red framed school doors and smiled at each other as they squeezed past congregations of the tiny new juniors.  
"Are you ready?" Gordie asked and was answered by Chris' tired sigh as he lugged an empty schoolbag over his right shoulder.

"C'mon man, this is it!" Gordie was more excited than Chris who just stared and smiled blankly. Chris hated school with a passion. He shook his head and laughed at Gordie. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy learning in some particular subjects but because he thought that some people were so _pathetic_. Castle Rock was pathetic. His life in Castle Rock was pathetic. He had to get out.

Gordie was a geek and he knew it. Everybody knew it, but everybody loved him. His teeth stuck out from his face, somewhat like a donkey as he smiled vibrantly. Gordie's girlfriend, Lyn had come up with the donkey joke just over a year ago when they were only seeing each other at the time. He had the biggest smile, but he always tried to be goofy. He got a lot of joy out of making people laugh and seeing them happy. Everybody laughed at him, well, with him and that made him happy.

He jumped around excitedly when he found his locker; his dark brown hair fell in his face as he bopped his head around.  
Chris patted Gordie on the shoulder, "Contain yourself boy. It's school. We're in _hell!"  
_  
Gordie then stood to his full height to face Chris and although Chris towered over him like he always had he was pretty close to eye to eye contact.

"This is our last year, Chris." Gordie spoke seriously for the first time this morning.

"Make this count, the first morning of our last year." He said before turning to his opened locker, gathering his new notebook and pens in his hands.

"I'll try, Gordo." Chris replied casually.

By Chris' sixteenth birthday he had grown into a rather tall and lanky young man. The oncoming years had blessed him with the transformation of his limbs, which were now in proportion and handsomely sculptured. He had recently started to work out more often for the school basketball team known as _'The Dockers'_ where he became the teams best player.

He had also grown his sandy hair longer from the previous summer and wore it tucked behind his ears. His arm muscles flexed through his plain white collared school shirt as he bashed at his locker door.

Gordie's glance moved from Chris to Teddy Duchamp, who was storming his way through the corridor heading for the back building with a hand held slightly above his left cheek. "Hey what happened?" Gordie called out after Teddy. He pointed at the forming purple lump from the corner of Teddy's left eye.

He sighed in annoyance, without stopping he replied gruffly "I don't wanna talk about it!" He mumbled behind his hand.

As if on queue a group of chattering girls passed through the corridor. They walked in sync and wore the same white collared shirt and wore it tucked into a pleated red and grey skirt. Laura Russo walked in the middle of the three girls commanding their attention. To her right was Bethany Ward swaying her full hips and flipping her dark blonde pigtail behind her shoulder. To Laura's left was tall, skinny and dull Paula Payne. Next to Paula was a dark and mysterious figure with eyes of ice, which belonged to Lucrezia Mitchacovich.

Teddy's face filled with dread as the girls passed them. Gordie stared at Teddy with a confused lopsided grin and Chris turned his head to the direction of the bedazzling figure of Laura.

Chris still had feelings for Laura, there was no doubt about that. Although their break up was still fresh news, nobody reacted in surprise which had cut Chris deep. He knew she had long since tired of dating the quiet guy that nobody talked to. Laura was a spoiled princess and everybody knew they would never last. Gordie had warned Chris this on numerous occasions that he would end up hurt when Laura finally got bored. He was right. Gordie was always right. Chris was the one who ended it, but he was the one left hurt.

Nobody knew that Chris really loved her. Not even Laura. He loved her laugh, her body and her prefect cheekbones. He loved when she smiled her whole face would shine, her aura even brightened.

Chris was instantly shaken out of his thoughts by Gordie's nasally sniggers "What _did _you do to piss off Lucrezia?" Gordie asked turning back to serious mode as he jerked his head in the direction of the dark haired ice queen.

Teddy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I haven't told nobody else this," he began. He faced both Chris and Gordie, drawing them into a private conversation.

"That lethal bitch can fight like no other." He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "She doesn't even shut up. She would just not stop."

The second Homeroom bell sounded. Gordie gathered his belongings.

Teddy balled his trembling hands into fists before calming down, "What're you boys doing at Lunch?" He asked.

Teddy and Chris had been sitting at their favourite cafeteria bench chatting about nothing but most in particular, reminiscing about their summer in 1959.

"I don't care how much you deny it man, you were shitting yourself running from that fuckin' train." Chris shook his head and laughed at Teddy's sad and obvious denial.

"Whatever." Teddy waved his hand in dismissal, and then spilling his drink all over his shirt from a hard knock to his shoulder from somebody behind him.

Teddy sighed and patted Chris on the elbow numerously before Chris turned behind him to take a last glimpse of the girl who hit him. "Did you see that?" Teddy motioned at her with his clenched fist, which was now the back of a curvaceous figure.

"M_mmm_" He mumbled, half paying attention whilst devouring his apple, juice spilling onto the bench in front of him.

"She hates me." He sighed sadly.

"Hey boys what's new?" A third voice interrupted the conversation. Gordie and Marty DeSpain joined the table.

"Hey Gordie. Waddup Marty!" Chris enthusiastically welcomed them to sit down. Teddy glanced up and smiled at his old friend.

"Oh, hey Teddy." Gordie snapped, annoyed that Teddy hadn't greeted him properly. He hadn't sat with him, Chris, Marty of any of the old gang for a while now and had made different friends who he knew Gordie didn't trust. Teddy replied with a faint smile. Gordie, ashamed of his lash out softened his voice and smiled.

"You talking about Lucrezia?" He asked.

They both nodded. "Shoulda seen the size of the egg she left on Chris the other night." Gordie laughed sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad, man." Chris had butted in. "Besides, I probably deserved it." He said, not remembering Saturday's party where he had been told he called her a racist name.

"He doesn't know shit, Teddy. You know that. She's Romanian or something isn't she?"

"Slavic, I'll bet with a name like _Mitch-ac-ov-ich_." Marty chimed in.

Teddy waved his hand dismissively again, now too distracted with his lunch. "Same thing." He sighed in his usual 'whatever' manner when he had nothing else to come back with. "She was born in some place called, _Yeroslavia or_ something."

"Yugoslavia." Gordie corrected him.

Teddy had attention from the three others who sat with him. "For about three months, we were dating." Teddy paused, waiting for a reaction. Gordie and Marty both stifled laughter whilst Chris leaned forward expectantly for more. "It got serious really quick. Man, she's intense."

Marty and Gordie weren't laughing to be cruel to Teddy. Teddy and Lucrezia were like two peas in a pod. However, Lucrezia was quieter than Teddy. They were as aggressive as one another though.

"So, C'mon man, where'd the eye come from?" Chris pushed Teddy for more.

Teddy awkwardly paused and fiddled with his fingers, considering how to deliver the news. "I cheated on her." He gloomily announced.

Chris leaned back in his chair registering what Teddy just said.

"I made a mistake." Teddy quickly blurted before anybody could say anything. "Naturally, I told her. Things got ugly."

Marty continued his laughter long after Gordie had stopped. "You idiot!" He took a swig from his drink.

"I know, I know."

Gordie held his hands on the bench in front of him and spoke after the table went quiet once more, He finally said with a laugh. "I knew she was tough."

Teddy smiled at the jokes aimed his both his and Lucrezia's expense, "Don't tell anyone, man." He said casually, like he was expecting the whole school to know by the end of lunch. "I'm dead for sure. Her brother's gonna kill me."

Gordie vaguely remembered an older Mitchacovich sibling being in Denny's grade. He had seen him around his house on a couple of occasions a very, very long time ago. _What was his name?_ Gordie asked himself. _Merrick? _

Minutes passed in thoughtful silence. "Hey Chris, what have you got after lunch?" Gordie asked through a mouthful of salad, pulling Chris out of his thoughts and changing the subject. Chris pulled out his timetable, "English Studies."

Teddy smiled proudly and announced, "Free period. Fuckin' A!" He openly took that as an opportunity to get stoned behind the school with his other stoner friends.

"Ugh. Theodore!" Gordie shuffled away from Teddy in disgust. "I don't wanna hear it man."

"You're such a square!" Teddy laughed mockingly and held up his hand making a fist extending out his thumb and pinkie and pretended to suck from his thumb. "Catch youse both later!" He remarked in a singsong tone and left the two others baffled.

"He's a fuckin' loser, man." Chris mused quietly, just enough for Gordie to hear and agree.

Another twenty minutes passed as Christopher, Gordon and their gang enjoyed their time together sitting around their favoured cafeteria table in their usual immature boys pretending to be grown up manner. The bell had sounded, and their fun was over. "Let's go learn, Chris!" Gordie sneered sarcastically to Chris who followed close behind him.

"Go to screw yourself Lachance." He remarked, "But before you do that, tell me what classroom I'm going to!"

At least Chris appeared to be okay.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	6. Fire and Ice

**A/N:** I really do appreciate advice, and criticism! Review me please? I hope you're finding this enjoyable.

For those who have shared your encouragement with me, thankyou very much! I appreciate your support :) I love it!

* * *

English Studies took place in room 12B in the front building, Chris' home group classroom. Mr Tolli stood beside the blackboard with his hands pleasantly folded in front of him and a friendly smile glued to his face.

Mr. Tolli was short and wore small rounded spectacles. His dark hair was slicked back, which made his Italian features more prominent. He dressed smartly in a pale blue wide collared shirt tucked into his khakis. His female students adored him, mostly for his attractive dark and delicate looks but also because he was a kind and fun teacher. He clapped his hands enthusiastically before rubbing his palms together as he cleared his throat. "Welcome class." He announced with a smile and introduced himself with an energetic narration of his holidays. As soon as he had everybody's attention he began his lecture.

"This is the study of English- our language. Words are our friends in this class. So, I ask of you to explore them as much as you can." He smiled widely. His passion for literature became more evident. Chris knew instantly that he was in over his head. All he needed were the points to get into College. He didn't expect that being a professional writer was essential to pass the class successfully.

"No, I don't expect anyone to be an English scholar or professional writer to pass this class." Mr Tolli had said, as if he were reading Chris' very own thoughts. "You are graded on both your effort and your demonstration of knowledge."

He became more and more uneasy as Mr Tolli went on. Chris turned his head to Gordie for salvation of some kind. His heart sank momentarily at the sight of Gordie taking notes with ease and nodding in understanding as the teacher. Chris turned his head swiftly back to the front of the class, _"Shit. Crap. Fuck!" _chorused themselves in his head as the teacher had begun writing notes for the class to copy on the blackboard.

"…..And now, this is the fun part!" Mr. Tolli turned his back to the black board and faced everybody once more. Chris' head snapped back up to face him, his eyes gleaming with hope. _"This better be fun." _he thought to himself.

"I have taken _some_ time off my holidays to prepare for this assignment." He paused to check the students' reactions. Grinning mischievously as groans echoed throughout the classroom he handed out various paperbacks to the class despite everybody's protests.  
"Now, there is _two_ of each here, got it? _Two._" He continued, "You will _eventually _be working with a partner."

He stopped in front of Chris and gently handed him a thin paperback of Romeo and Juliet. "Mr Chambers." He addressed him in shock and avoided eye contact. "Enjoy." He said as if to say_ "what a surprise to see a Chambers trying to complete school. Too bad he'll never pass." _

Just as everybody in the class started to talk heatedly to one another Mr Tolli clapped his hands once more. There were merely just a few seconds left until home time and he spoke at a rapid pace in order to cram in the rest of the assignment.

"Which ever two people have the same text, please pair yourselves up whenever you can. Together you will study the works of it and I will explain the rest later on." He ushered everybody out of the classroom with a simple flick of his right hand and pointed it to the door.

Everybody piled out on his queue.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon, school had finished. It was a long day and nobody could leave school grounds fast enough.**_

* * *

"Wait!" desperate screams echoed behind Lucrezia's marching figure. She stopped abruptly and whipped her head around furiously to stare into light pleading eyes, which were almost hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. Teddy had been following her since she had left the school building, and she was now five or so minutes down the street already. She had until then managed to ignore his voice. She had tingles down her spine as he reached his hand out to her, "please talk to me?" he urged.

Her chest felt tight, as though she could fall back into his arms and hug and kiss him but her stomach was mixed with disgust and betrayal and she wanted to run from him again. She didn't know what to do. Teddy and Lucrezia hadn't been together for very long, but he was her weakness. Boy, she knew she was stupid! Instead of doing either her eyes stayed fixed upon his face, his cute pert face. Her eyes lingered from his thin, wide lips which were hooked in an almost uncertain smile or was it a grimace? Then to his nose, she remembered how hers and his were so close when they first kissed. She remembered his warm breath upon her face, the feel of his nose touching hers and the smirk he held before he touched her cheek and pulled her in until their lips met…

And his ear really wasn't that bad. He had grown his hair so that it covered both his ears. He would strategically tuck his hair behind his left ear, which was his better ear. Without his glasses he was as blind as a bat, but his eyes were beautiful. Hazel brown, they were. His usual squint made him appear pensive although he never had a careful thought in the world. That was his problem.

Lucrezia felt like crying inside, she wanted to forgive him and pretend nothing had happened. On the outside, she appeared calm and ready to kill him.  
"Fuck off, Teddy!" Lucrezia finally barked in his face. "You make me sick, you pig!" She lunged forward at him, pushing him backwards. Teddy stumbled back without saying a word and he took her abuse watching her eyes light up like fire.

"You told everybody what you did!" She pushed him backwards again, and he stumbled. "Everybody thinks you're a legend, and I'm an idiot."

When somebody had upset her, nothing could stop her. She was strong, capable of nearly anything. Her voice was her biggest weapon, she could scream and never tire. Her voice would go straight through you, but it wasn't a scream. It was a deep, threatening boom. Second to her voice were words. She had a definite way with words and speaking. Then came her anger, she was like a two year old throwing a tantrum only that it drew blood.

At last Teddy stepped forward. "You're acting like a retard, Lucy!" He grabbed her shoulders and backed her to the wall trying to restrain her from her attempted knees to his groin and swinging fists at his face.

"Don't you even dare touch me." She warned him, seething. "Just because I am not a slut doesn't mean you can disrespect me any less than you would a whore!" Her eyes glanced down to his fingers lingering upon her shoulder. "Get them off me." Her eyes pointed at his fingers.

His hand dropped to his side abidingly. Finally she slumped back into the wall and turned her face away from him. Her jet-black hair sat in her eyes and covered parts of her face. Teddy stared right at her, his glance moving from her frowned eyebrows and lowered eyes to her deep pout. Man, he would do anything to kiss her again he thought to himself. Lastly, his eyes trailed down to her chest, he couldn't help it. They were just there, so he had to look. He had one, subtle peek at her heavy cleavage.

"I want to make things right." He softened his voice, it was the only way to get her to listen.

"You must think I'm stupid for even listening to your shit anymore" She sighed and crossed her arms protectively across her chest. She sensed him staring at her and she hated it when men would always narrow their eyes to her breasts. It made her feel cheap.

Teddy remained silent but slowly held his arm out to her and caressed her arm again. Still avoiding eye contact and speaking to the ground, she spat hair out of her mouth before returning to a straight stance. "I have to go to work." She broke free of Teddy's grasp on her and began to walk.

He didn't stop following her. Lucrezia had made her way to the corner of Port Road, where her family owned shop was situated and she turned back around.

"Are you lost?" She asked stupidly. Teddy stepped in towards her so they were nose to nose.

"She didn't mean anything, Lucy. I was stupid. If I could take it back, I would." His voice began to shake at the realization that his friendship with Lucrezia, let alone their relationship was ruined. "I just needed you to know that."

Lucrezia stared blankly and for the first time she looked into his eyes. She told him. "You slept with your friend's girlfriend."

Teddy hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, he felt Lucrezia's annoyance turning into a rage which was soon to be unleashed again.

Instead of losing it she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before closing her eyes and re-opening them. "It's over, so leave me alone. You made it perfectly clear when you let that tramp open her legs for you that I don't mean shit to you." She smiled before turning her back to him, "So now you don't mean shit to me." She walked off down the road and disappeared behind a heavy glass door that read _''Dobro". _

Dobro was the name of the Delicatessen that her mother and father owned. It translated into English loosely as "_Good_" or "_Well_". It fitted quite well for the name of the store as most of their smallgoods were fresh and natural.

The majority of the clientele were ethnics who bought fresh produce such as Prosciutto and Sopressa or Casalingo, popular delicacies amongst the European culture.

"Halo dragi!" A tall man cried out from behind the counter as Lucrezia marched through the red heavy wooden framed door.

"Papa!" She called in surprise. "You're working at this time? Where's Stu?" She asked, looking around for her work assistant.

Her father, Vinko, smiled "I wanted to wait for you, dragi." Dragi was his nickname for her, meaning _"Sweetheart"_ or _"Darling." _

"How was your day?" He asked in his accent.

She remained silent as she put away her bag and headed for the bathroom, "Zia?" He asked behind the bathroom door.

"Fino." She said, tying her apron on ready to begin work.

As she exited the bathroom Stu had appeared from behind a shelf and approached Vinko. "That pinhead she's seeing giving her problems?"

He waved his arms signalling for Stu to not mention him. "Silencio!"

"Oh." He breathed in, obviously unimpressed. "Say the word, Lucy!" He shouted to her from the aisle, "And he's dead." He promised.

"I'll let you know Stu."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	7. Competition

Lyn grasped her fingers tighter around Gordie's hand as he was relaying his day's events to her. She listened intently, staring up at him where both their brown eyes had met each other's. In Gordie's left hand he carried a basketball, every once in a while bouncing and catching it single handed while his girlfriend's hand occupied his right.

The couple was heading to Jaycee Park where Vern and Bethany were waiting where their plan was to socialize over a few hoops.

Chris was going to meet both Gordie and Lyn halfway to Jaycee Park. He only lived around the corner from there. He had moved less than a year ago, he was now living only with his mother and younger siblings after his father passed away due to liver failure a while ago. He had been hospitalized for five days before his organs had shut down and he died during his sleep. Chris never visited his father in hospital however he had appeared at the funeral. Eyeball had left Castle Rock over eighteen months ago and all that was left was a short, untidy letter left on the kitchen bench addressed to his mother. He said that he had gotten some girl pregnant and he bolted as far as he could, that was his story anyway. Chris knew something else had happened, Eyeball messed with the wrong crowd and even Ace had gone quiet and was scarcely seen around town. Mrs Chambers cried for three days straight, but is in much better condition these days. She has put on a few pounds, and her face is much more vibrant than what it used to be.

Gordie had finished his story to Lyn, who was now joking to him about her boring day in Castle View where she attended an all girl's school. Gordie loved to listen to her laugh and joke, she had a high-pitched and infectious laugh and Chris always teased her and called her "The Hyena."

Gordie and Lyn were met by Chris and Teddy at the cross section on Port Road. Teddy held his hands in his pocket quietly and Chris had his arms folded in a passive manner as they walked next to each other.

"Hey boys, hows it going?" Lyn had first greeted them. Teddy and Chris had joined the pair before walking down Port Road again. They passed the Laundromat, the sewing shop and the barbers before the gang stopped in front of _Dobro. _Teddy looked anxiously through the shop window in hope of seeing Lucrezia but was disappointed to only see Stu behind the counter. Unbeknownst to him, he was lucky that Stu didn't see him looking in.

Chris smiled, "I'm Hungry. I'll be back soon boys. That means you, Hyena!" He pointed at Lyn, who saluted Chris jokingly. Gordie also adored how she never took anybody too seriously. Chris entered the small deli in search for a quick snack.

He jumped slightly after he looked up to recognize the dark eyes of Lucrezia looking back at him through the shelf on the other aisle.

"You're in Mr. Tolli's English class this year, aren't you?" Chris asked, trying to be polite.

Lucrezia nodded. "He's great isn't he?" She stepped closer to the small gap of the dividing shelves. "I'm lucky I made it in English class because it's not my first language." She explained whilst smiling sweetly.

Chris nodded politely as she picked up his desired item and excused himself.

"You'll never guess who works there!" Chris pointed behind his shoulder at the deli with his thumb as he stepped out the door.

"That freak show you dated!" He laughed.

"Man, you're too rough on her." Teddy replied flatly and shook his head in disapproval. "You don't even know her." He placed his hands back in his pockets.

He could feel an argument coming on. However, Lyn managed to cut in. "He's right, Chris. She's nice. I know her through Vern and Beth." Gordie glanced at his girlfriend and smiled warmly, he nodded also in her defence.

Chris bounced the basketball out of his grasp and aimed it at Teddy. He sighed, "Says the guy who cheated on her! What the hell Teddy!"

Teddy bounced the basketball roughly before throwing it at Chris' gut. "What do you mean, _'what the hell'_ you just wish you could do two chicks like me!"

"Oh yeah, I wish I could of taken advantage of a drunk chick!" Chris rolled his eyes at him sarcastically. "I'm not dog piss like you."

Chris threw the ball to his side and made his way closer to Teddy, his heart was thumping in his chest. The ball bounced into the curb of the street and Lyn raced to catch it. Teddy stepped in closer to Chris as well. Chris reached for Teddy's collar. His eyes staring deep through Teddy's lenses, his fists beginning to clench.

"Guys, cool it!" Gordie stepped in the middle and grabbed hold of the ball from Lyn.

"Teddy said he made a mistake. So give it up, Chris."

Chris looked at his feet, and then back to Teddy, "I know, man." Chris comforted his friend and patted him on the shoulder. _Peace?_

Minutes later, their argument was forgotten and they had already gotten sick of their basketball game. Vern and Teddy had tired of Gordie and Chris' growing competitiveness and left the courts leaving Chris and Gordie to get the last score.

"So, Chris, Lucrezia is pretty cute you must admit. You dig me?" Gordie asked between bounces.

"I dunno, yeah. I guess so." Chris snatched the ball from Gordie's grasp. "Plus she told me in the deli that she likes you."

Gordie placed a hand to his hip with a slightly impressed smile. "Really?"

Chris bounced the ball between his legs, "No." Chris scoffed. Before shooting the ball.

"She's nice Chris. A little rough around the edges, but anyone could beat up Teddy." Gordie had given up on the game and began to walk back and forth on the court with the ball under his elbow.

Chris snatched the ball back and shot a goal. He held his hands in the air, as though embracing imaginary cheers.

"Chris Chambers never misses, does he?" Gordie panted, and leaned over to catch his breath.

"Not even when the ladies leave the seat down, man." He elbowed his friend in the side. "One more game!" Chris' eyes widened as he smiled mockingly.

Gordie groaned in disagreement. Chris was still mentally thirteen years old.

* * *

Teddy's chest began to hurt just as he remembered the previous conversation he heard between Lucrezia and her work buddy _Stuart._ He couldn't ever stand that guy, not even since before he was interested in Lucrezia. '_Stupid fruit eating hippy' _he thought to himself.

He went in the store after the boys had begun the first half of their basketball game in hope of getting Lucrezia to take him back.

"Lucy. You're so much prettier when you smile." Stu nudged Lucrezia on her shoulder jokingly, which caused her to smile.

"Much better." He commented on her smile, pointing at her face and smiling too.

"Are you calling me ugly, when I'm not smiling?" Lucy slapped his chest jokingly and laughed. She knew he was only kidding around with her. She knew that Stu liked her a lot and cared for her as well. He would never insinuate her appearance as a joke.

"It's that boy you were seeing before isn't it. Your dad told me you cried the other night." He leaned on the register and patted the free space next to him for her to lean next to him. She did so.

"I don't cry, you know that." Her eyes sternly looked up at him. He knew she was lying.

Stuart was often called Stu and was two years older than Lucrezia, making him twenty. He lived with his vegetarian brother and had been working with Lucrezia and her family in the delicatessen since he was sixteen. He had been a long-time family friend, and he loved Lucrezia like his sister he was the one who had given Lucrezia the pet name 'Lucy' because he initially couldn't pronounce her name when they first met.

They both began to count the till together, emptying the money and counting together carefully.

"You have a senior dance sometime soon, don't you?"

Lucrezia stopped and stared ahead of herself, alarmed. Her body froze before she slowly turned to face him. "Why?" She asked defensively, her eyes piercing through his skull. They glowed like dark orbs burning through matter. They were the darkest eyes anybody had ever seen. Long, dark eyelashes surrounded her eyes emphasizing the deep colour they projected. They weren't black- they weren't even brown.

"I want you to know that if you ever need somebody- a male, that is. I want you to know that I am here. You know…" He paused. "To take you out, to a party thing you kids call it these days." He laughed off the awkwardness.

She nodded silently accepting his offer. "Thanks, Stuart."

"You're very welcome, princess."

"Are you asking to take me to the next dance?" She asked to confirm his intention.

Stu laughed and hugged her, "Indeed. I am."

Lucrezia returned the hug said goodbye to Stu who was left to close and lock the deli. She had walked upstairs to where her small house was situated on the top level of the three-story building she had shared with her father, mother and brother.

Her final thoughts of the day were on Stuart and how he had made her smile so genuinely. She was at ease with her situation with Teddy, knowing somehow she would be okay.

Lucrezia slept soundly for the first time in days. Her breathing was deep and slow- she looked so peaceful when she slept. Jet-black hair surrounded her head and spilled off the edges of her pillow as she turned to her other side. She wasn't dreaming, yet her mind never stopped. Did she ever love Teddy, or was he just a rush of fresh, rejuvenating air? Was she hurt from betrayal or just beaten at her own game? She didn't know. It left her numb and too stubborn to admit she had lost, whatever it was. She never intended to feel anything with him, but he had made her laugh- the rarest thing of all. It was impossible to make her laugh, like really, really laugh.

* * *

**_The night had grown into full darkness, and two young teenage boys were still awake enjoying each others company until the taller one became tired._**

* * *

Gordie had just left Chris' house, leaving Chris to clean up the mess they had both made together in the kitchen. It was almost midnight and the two had attempted to make a pizza hours ago when it was still light outside. Smoke was still lingering in the kitchen as Gordie had failed to remind Chris that it was still in the oven and had burned to a crisp. Chris swore silently as he went to open the kitchen windows further and fanned his arms around the room to sweep the smoke out. _"Shit!" _It really smelled.

Mrs Chambers was on a date and she still hadn't come home. She must be having a good time, Chris thought to himself. Luckily it wasn't happening here. He thanked God. The house was dark and silent, almost too silent. He had sent his brothers and sister to bed hours ago and stressed not to wake them. It was wonderful when things were quiet.

He had left the kitchen and headed for the backyard. He took his shirt off with a quick movement and threw it behind his left shoulder with ease and he got a goal in the wash basket. He smiled in spite of himself and drew a cigarette packet from a back pocket of his favourite faded jeans. His toned, bulging muscles in his arms and shoulders had flexed from shock of the cold night air had swept over his body. He lit his cigarette and looked upward at the stars.

"_There's nothing like a smoke after a meal."_ He thought to himself, remembering the lasagne his mother had left for him. He had devoured it after the pizza had burned.

He took another drag and held it in for a long time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy before blowing it out slowly. He backed himself up to the red-bricked wall and leaned his head against it.

His thoughts had wandered everywhere within those few treasured moments he spent outside alone in the dark with his cigarette. Everybody was asleep but him. His mind was so awake. He felt so alert, like nothing could surprise him. Nobody could sneak up to him and no feelings of his could change his world, at least not while he had his nicotine rush.

Chris was the type who always knew what he wanted, but he never knew how to get it. It just ended in a tangled mess. He was sure of himself, _sometimes_. He never felt the need to be just like everybody else because he knew from a young age that he wasn't and would never be, at least not to the people of Castle Rock.

Sometimes he would ask himself _what if? What if_ nobody thought of him differently to Gordie and his friends? _What if_ the pressures of being an adult weren't dealt to him at the age of five when he was first thrown to concussion at the hands of his ill-tempered father? How he hated that ugly man. He never visited Mr. Chambers as he lie on his deathbed in the hospital but the thought always haunted him since his death, _what if? What if_ he had taken a moment of his time to ask why he chose to have his children fear him, why he had to drink away his pain, his fears…

_What if…_

No, he didn't choose to wallow in self-pity asking, _what if? Why me? Why my family? _He took it in his stride, an early life lessen- he knew what _not_ to be.

Just as Chris butted his cigarette on the ground, squashing it with his shoe he pictured Lucrezia. He thought to himself, remembering their conversation as he kicked Gordie's ass in basketball earlier that afternoon. _"She's alright, Chris." _Gordie had said.

Chris bent down to his basketball, sitting faithfully at his feet and picked it up. Cradling it as though it were a precious diamond, he fingered it lightly and tightened his grasp. With one swift movement of his wrist it flew gracefully, slightly spinning in the dark air of the night and plunged into the round circle of the basketball hoop. It bounced and echoed without reply on the concrete. Chris smiled, turned his head and walked inside greeting the warmth of the light from the kitchen.

He turned the light off at the switch with a flick of his slightly stained yellow index finger and the house resumed being in darkness. He felt his way to his bedroom and undressed without t

* * *

he light on. His pants crumpled to the floor beside his bed and were left disregarded as he climbed under his covers and awaited for the sweet relief of slumber to overtake his unwinding body.

More than anything, he wanted Laura. He remembered how his mother has always told him that he should find himself a headstrong girl who can look after herself as well as him. A girl who could even him out and make him laugh. He rarely laughed. He laid on his back, tucked his hands under his pillows and imagined bringing Laura home again and showing his mother. She would look Laura up and down inconspicuously, giving Chris a single nod whilst wearing the face of thunder.

He smiled to himself and slowly drifted off to an awaited slumber.

Chris had nodded off to sleep, yet three streets over in a small apartment on Port Road lay Lucrezia Mitchacovich wide awake, tossing beneath her covers. It was too hot! She threw back her sheets and sighed. She had been awake for hours just waiting for sleep, but it never came to her.

"Djovrak!" She cussed before swinging her skinny legs over the side of her bed and got up to open her widow. The wind chime above her window had begun to click a quiet melody in her ear as the cool breeze had flown through the chimes. She wiped back damp strands of her hair in frustration. She thought she was alright after Stuart had comforted her, but the sickening realization that her heart had been broken was keeping her awake. She told herself she would be okay. Sleep will come and she will wake up okay. The instant realization hit her that she was disappointed in herself. Beaten at her own game with Teddy and Laura, she hated to show signs of weakness. _This will not affect me anymore! _She told herself before returning to the softness of her bed mattress.

Revenge was sometimes sweet.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews._


	8. Chris Chambers is not a troublemaker

**A/N: **I'm back from my holiday to Melbourne, it was amazing!

Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed, and especially AlexACheevy your loyal reviews are amazing and I'm really glad that you like my story! Your stories are amazing too, I'm hooked!

Annnd now, moving onwards…

* * *

The sun had rolled over to another glorious morning and Chris had woken up to the bright rays of light shining into his drowsy face. He sunk himself deeper into his burgundy blanket and sighed before the alarm had gone off. He groaned and got out of bed.

Mrs. Chambers was fiddling around the kitchen over the stove with a pot of porridge, "Good morning, son." She greeted him merrily. "There's toast that just came out the toaster." She pointed her head to the direction of the toaster to her right. Chris walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek not saying a word. He hated mornings. Whilst wiping his light-sensitive eyes with one hand, he chomped on a piece of dry toast.

"Done your homework?" His mother asked brightly. Chris mumbled through mouthfuls and almost chocked on his toast.

_Nope! _

"Yes mother." He said between mouthfuls.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning: the third day of the school year and Vern had arrived at Gordie's house flushed and sweaty to carpool with Chris and the rest of the gang.

Usually Vern would drive to school on his own with his girlfriend, Bethany Ward. They had been together since the seventh grade and were inseparable ever since. Everybody was left wondering how she had not yet tired of Vern's juvenile antics but somehow they fit together like paper and glue.

But when Bethany returned from her vacation at a small beach town called Semaphore her self-esteem had never been so low. She always had a wide waist and wore her large curves with pride, until recently she had dropped over 30 pounds in two months and insisted on eating one meal a day and walking everywhere. Vern refused to join her on her walks, "Why walk when you can drive?" He would argue with her, missing her point entirely.

He was supposed to arrive fifteen minutes sooner for breakfast from Mrs Lachance, but he was running late from his early morning boxing workout. Mr Lachance answered the door wearing an unusual big smile "Good morning, son!" He sung as he led Vern to the kitchen where Gordie sat with Marc and Marty DeSpain.

Vern's eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. "Good morning, Sir." Vern quickly replied, avoiding eye contact.

_Weird. _

He thought to himself. Mr Lachance never smiled, or spoke to Vern. As far as he was concerned, Gordies father only had one mood: Having a giant stick up his ass.

Vern's heavy footsteps became louder as he entered the kitchen. The three looked up from their last minute reading and greeted him with a 'good morning.' He hastily seated himself at the kitchen table next to Gordie. "Hey man, you got any eggs leftover? I need some breakfast."

Gordie looked at the clock on the wall, "Come on, Chris will be here in five minutes."

"Eggs can be cooked in three, mom showed me!"

"Here you go," Gordie reached in the fruit bowl "have this." He threw Vern an apple.

Vern caught the apple and stared at it sitting in his palm. "This is fruit, not breakfast."

Marty stifled a snort of laughter in the background, "Eat up or shut up." Gordie remarked, not even looking up from his book.

"You do realize I could pound the shit outta you, don't you?" Vern joked half serious.

"I do. But you won't." Gordie said.

Vern's physical appearance had changed almost completely since elementary school where he was always picked on for his weight. He was now probably the tallest guy in his grade next to Matt Hanson who towered over perhaps everybody in Castle Rock. His mother said it was all the tofu she ate during her pregnancy that made him so tall. But Vern wasn't quite _that t_all. Vern's once flabby shoulders were now broad and sculpted into those of a young and fresh heavy weight champion.  
Psychologists would probably say that his suppressed anger and frustration with being picked on during his childhood had been building up over the years and he had channelled his frustration and trauma into his fighting, which made him so fierce in the boxing ring.

Chris' car was heard roaring up the driveway, he honked three times and the gang packed up their books and headed out the door.

Gordie fought Marty for shotgun in the middle of the yard, sending books flying and Vern joining in on the fight. _"Pile on! Pile on!"_ They screamed.

"Guys!" Chris shouted out the front window, breaking up the fight. The four boys froze and turned their heads in his direction. "Be cool." He warned in his usual authoritive tone.

The four looked around, suddenly becoming self-conscious but settled down when nobody but them was in sight. Gordie playfully threw a punch at Marty's arm, catching him off guard and ran to the car. "I told you, I called shotgun!" He laughed as he took the seat beside Chris, who was impatiently tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Cut your hair, man. You look like a homeless man." Gordie broke the silence as they were halfway to their destination.

"Yeah, you look like a bum!" Marty chimed in.

Marc stuck his head between the two front headrests, "No, he looks like a girl!" He dragged out his laughter _Haahaa! _Then he ducked from a backhand slap coming from Chris. The car slightly swerved causing Vern to drop his apple.

"Fuck man! That was my breakfast!" Vern whined.

"It's fruit. Not breakfast." Gordie mocked him

"Fuck you, man!"

The boys messed around mocking Vern by crying like a baby. "All this because of your hair. Your fuckin' hair." Vern whined again, holding up his half eaten apple in the air before tossing it out the window.

"Nobody mess with the hair!" Chris yelled, becoming seriously aggravated. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and held it impatiently in his mouth, twitching it sideways with his tongue in rapid movements.

His concentration on the road dwindled as he became familiar with the area, around the corner from the grounds of Castle Rock High. He sighed heavily, ignoring his four passengers who were messing around.

After the car had pulled up in the student car park Gordie was the first out the car where he greeted Bethany Ward, who was walking towards Vern and she was scooped up in his arms in a warm embrace. "You told me you were walking, Vern!" She scolded him, and pushed him away from her.

"I had training this morning sweetie, I was tired."

The group had split up to go their own way. Marc and Marty walked off with their jock friends, Vern was whisked away by his girlfriend and Gordie had found Teddy's ex, Lucrezia standing by the under croft and walked over to her. "Hey Lucy!" He called out to her, waving his arms about.

Chris stood alone by his black Ford Falcon and felt around his pockets for a lighter before sitting casually on the bonnet of his car lighting his final cigarette for the morning.

"Mr Chambers!" A voice had called from a distance.

Chris' eyes darted around the parking lot in recognition of the voice. He turned around to see Mr Reilly storming in his direction, waving his pointed finger at him. Instinctively, he threw the cigarette behind him as though nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Chambers, I don't really care what you do on school premises as long as you don't kill anyone." Mr Reilly sat with his back facing his office window. Behind him students were rushing to class.

Chris sat in front of him, twiddling his fingers on Mr Reilly's desk.

"But," He began, "Sue, I mean, Mrs Campbell will be on my arse so hard if she knows I let this slide." He referred to the counsellor, a hard headed and unforgiving woman called Sue Campbell.

Chris cleared his throat and nodded without saying a word.

"So, Chambers." Mr Reilly folded his hands together in front of him and leaned forward so they were almost nose to nose. "Found smoking on school grounds. What should your penalty be?"

He leaned back in his chair, rolling his large blood shot eyes around his head. "If I remember correctly, the other day you were caught leaving premises early and were sentenced to detention on Friday after school."

"I wasn't leaving early. Class was over!" Chris had argued to a careless Mr Reilly who smiled and let out a short laugh.

"I know, Chris." He said, "But it wasn't me who was on duty and I don't care."

Chris sighed in defeat. He really couldn't afford to get in trouble this year. Mrs Campbell had already pulled him aside and blatantly told him she knew he wouldn't be able to do all the work to get into College. He knew none of his teachers approved of him. They weren't comfortable with the thought of a lowlife Chambers kid making into College. "_What could he possibly do with his life to make a difference?" _They asked.

Even Mr Chambers, when he was alive hated the idea of his middle son graduating High School and going to College. He accused him of "running off to College and turning his father into a bankrupt." He then broke a Rhinegold bottle over the back of Chris' head in his frustration. He still has a small indent on his scalp to serve as proof.

Since he was fifteen he smoked. Surely he wouldn't get kicked out of school for smoking. College was his only chance to make it out of Castle Rock.

"Tomorrow after school," Mr Reilly said, "Come to the drama theatre. I have the perfect idea."

"Are you serious? That's it?" Chris jumped out of his seat in disbelief.

"Yep." Mr Reilly said, not looking up from his notebook as he wrote a note. "See you tomorrow, Sir." He ushered Chris out of his room with a smile on his face.

"You'll be fine." He winked and shut the door behind a dumbfounded Christopher Chambers.

At least someone was on his side, or so it seemed.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Please review!_


	9. The Phantom of Castle Rock High

**A/N**: I just wanted to warn that this chapter may contain MILD sexual references. If you find anything offensive (although I doubt you will) but let me know and I will get rid of it, but I am just telling you now to save my butt.

Thanks again for the R&Rs I love it!

* * *

Lucrezia was rehearsing her lines for Mr Reilly's school production of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and since she had just pretended to faint from the sight of the Phantom's face, she was slumped onto a stage block she did not see Chris walk past her. Just as she straightened herself up from sitting, they met almost nose to nose. "Hi." He said.

His breath was so close to her she felt its warmth on her mouth, perhaps an impending kiss. Recognising him as the rough and intimidating boy who was cheated on by Teddy and Laura she flushed and drew back. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said. Her eyes were extraordinarily dark and alluring. When she offered him a polite smile Chris turned his eyes to Mr Reilly who was waiting for him at the front of the stage. He flicked his index finger towards Chris, motioning for him to come over.

"Mr Reilly, really I'm no actor. You can't ask me to do this for you, I-" Chris said as he walked over to the drama teacher.

"I don't need your excuses, boy! You are Erik, you are the Phantom I see it in your eyes. Misunderstood and frighteningly intelligent you can do this, Christopher."

"Look, I'd really like to help you out. I can do stage crew, I can help you there but I cannot act!" He was beginning to get annoyed with Mr Reilly's continuous pursuit as he placed his hands awkwardly in his uniform pockets. His eyes darted from Mr Reilly to the bright theatre lights above his head and flickered towards Lucrezia sitting on stage back.

"You will be fantastic! Powerful! Now, take off your blazer. I want to see how you will look in costume"

Chris backed up a few steps and carefully took off his school blazer and held it in his hands.

"I really don't think I'm your man. I won't be able to remember any lines-"

"Christopher. You need my help, and I need yours." He coaxed. "No good males have auditioned for this play. My drama class is surely diminishing by lack of student choice for this as a subject. You'll get extra final scores if you just help me out."

Chris sighed. "Fine!" He agreed. "But I can't do Fridays."

This made him smile immensely "Lucrezia!" Mr Reilly barked, "Come here, dear." She did as she was instructed, and stood right beside Mr Reilly.

"This young lady will help you with your lines. She will be playing Christine, your love interest."

He nodded at Lucrezia in acknowledgement of their previous encounter.

"With her help, you will be splendid."

The two smiled at each other wordlessly and awkwardly.

* * *

_I saw him in an instance! He was just a fast grey shadow, but I saw his eyes are like holes in his head. His skin, yellow like parchment and strung tight across his face. A great black hole serves as a nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard or he will catch you, with his magical lasso.  
-Joseph Buquet (The Phantom of the Opera) _

"From hidden places beyond the walls, a melodious voice like the voice of an angel spoke to her." He scrunched up his face, "What the fuck?" Chris stopped reading aloud the script and Vern was next to him in stitches laughing. Chris continued, mocking his lines as the Phantom.

"Tonight," He put on a dramatic and posh English accent. "I place the world at your feet and Paris shall worship you."

"Stop it!" Vern continued to laugh, "You're killing me!" He bent over and laughed some more.

His pleas were ignored by Chris who kept reading his lines out loud in the same poorly constructed accent.

"You must forget all worldly things and think only of your career and master."

Vern leaned over Chris' shoulder and played the voice of his female companion.

"Yes!" Vern mocked. "Yes!" He repeated himself in his girly voice sounding as though he was reaching climax. Chris nudged his shoulder to stop him from laughing only to fail them both. They were leaning against each other for support in laughter.

"Stop it, man!" Chris said during deep breaths. He held his script in front of him once more and composed himself.

"This spirit will command and take form. Call for me when you will and I shall be waiting."

Vern had stopped laughing, but only sat beside Chris holding his ribs. The two sat in silence with Chris skimming through more lines and Vern tied and untied his shoe laces.

"I can only understand about every second word of this shit!"

Vern nodded and agreed with Chris absently. "I better get going." He said to Chris. "Beth will start wondering why I'm not home yet." He wished Chris good luck.

School had finished over an hour ago and he sat alone at the park across from Castle Rock High with his new drama script in hand. He knew there was other work that needed to be done, and he should already be home but he was strangely excited about the play.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Hey, Chris!"

Lucrezia stood in front of him, one hand on her hips and the other holding her school books. "Like the script?" She asked and sat beside him. She must have just gotten out of detention, he realised.

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything.

"I was thinking perhaps in study period tomorrow we could get our script started."

Chris nodded.

"Well," She breathed finding something to say in their silence together. "Good luck with your lines." She stood up hastily to leave him alone.

"Wait!" He called after her, she turned to him and frowned.

"What?"

"There's a couple more hours until sundown tonight. It's warm outside, so why don't we both sit here together and go through some lines here now?" He suggested.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I have to be home before dark." She said, "Sorry." Beginning to walk off she was stopped again by Chris offering to drive her home. She accepted his offer and sat beside him under the large purple Jacaranda tree.

She hardly made eye contact with him as he noticed during their rehearsal, and he found it rather off putting but her shyness however was endearing.

They shared a comfortable silence between one another as they sat under the shade of that big old tree. He felt at ease with her, as though he didn't have to impress her. He was glad that he didn't find himself attracted to her. He couldn't afford another distraction this year.

"So, this is where I attempt to pull off your mask from your face." Lucrezia's nasally voice woke Chris from his thoughts.

He snapped back to reality. "Are you listening Chris?" She awkwardly fiddled with the edges of the paperback as she shifted her weight and leant on her right elbow, leaning on the grass.

"I just can't understand why I get so angry. I mean, why would you hit the woman you love just for that?" He asked, not understanding his script.

"The mask is a symbol, Chris." She sighed. "You've been hiding behind this small piece of plaster for years and years and years and it's become a piece of you. It's hidden you from yourself. With that mask, you have become the Phantom." She explained. "To rip it off you is to show what you really are." Chris continued to pick at the grass beneath his feet and listened as Lucrezia' pitch heightened with her usual non-intentional stern and abrupt manner. "You're just a weak, disfigured man who has been denied all the goodness of the world."

He looked at her, his puzzled expression glued on his face and she sighed at him again. Her voice was brash and husky, like a smoker's voice. "Don't forget. You're the Phantom- from now on his grief is yours. You feel the love he feels, and you get angry when he gets hurt."

She shuffled her weight once more on the grass and leant in closer to him. He could smell the sweetness of her perfume as she flipped her long dark braids behind her shoulders. He breathed it in and smiled contentedly.

She took her sweater off and threw it beside her hastily before re opening the script. He watched her fiddle with the top button of her grey blouse as she explained the history of the actual story about the ghost of the Paris Opera House.

Chris watched her as she played with the grass beneath her when she spoke. She was so tiny- voluptuous but short. She probably stood just below his shoulders in height but she never held herself like she was small and fragile. Her breasts seemed to drag her posture down. Although her blouse was loose fitting, Chris could see she had heavy, womanly cleavage and he understood now what Teddy was so hung up on when he had mentioned her _'generous handful'_.

He began to shuffle his own weight trying to contain himself. He didn't intend to begin to look at her that way, until she removed her sweater. He then realized how long it had been since he had last had sex.

He turned to lie on his stomach on the grass, hiding himself. His head rested on his forearms as he listened to Lucrezia's high, staccato voice. Before he wondered off in his thoughts again, he interrupted her, "What do you think of Laura Russo?" He had asked out of the blue. "Weren't you girl's friends?"

She sat silent for a few seconds, blinking heavily before she snapped an unintelligible reply. Chris replayed what she had said a few times in his head before he figured she didn't respond to him in English.

"Don't be stupid enough to ask me that question." She had warned him severely.

Chris stared at her unsurely. "I'm sorry." He could feel his cheeks burn in his embarrassment. Apart from Chris' urge to find an excuse to talk about Laura, he was genuinely curious as to why nobody talked to her anymore. He had heard Bethany talk about how close they used to be and that Lucrezia had been sentenced to serving a week of detention for attempting to strangle Laura in homeroom. Two guys had to hold them back from each other as arms were swung and names were called.

"Why would you bring this up?" She asked quietly, looking at the grass.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her.

"I mean, after what she did to you? I sure as hell won't forgive her for what she did to me either."

Her eyes were lowered as usual and she remained silent.

Chris continued picking at the grass beneath him awkwardly, waiting for her to talk again.

"Maybe if you try to get her back, Teddy and her won't last." She spoke from behind her opened paperback.

Chris shook his head and leaned forward, closer to Lucrezia. "What?" He said through clenched teeth.

Lucrezia jumped at his touch. She felt electricity surge through her body and she turned to face him.

Oh God, he didn't know.

Your girlfriend screwed my boyfriend! She wanted to cry, but still, she didn't say anything.

"Lucrezia, what the fuck has happened?" He asked desperately. His hands, pawing at her arms like claws.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? I think so. I wanted to make it more interesting...**_

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Review?_


	10. He had it coming!

**A/N: **I'm back at work now, my two week holidays are over. I'm actually really excited to go back and see my beautiful workers and customers, I miss them so much! My updates are probably going to be scarce for a while as I get back into the swing of things.

Thank you to my beautiful readers for your support and I will update when I can find the time to.

* * *

**LIES AND REDEMPTION**

"The trust of the innocent is the liars most useful tool"- Stephen King

* * *

'Fucking slut!" Gordie fumed as he pounded his fist against the kitchen table where he and Chris sat at the Chambers' household. Gordie was a frequent uninvited visitor to the Chambers' house, especially since Mr Chambers passed away. He'd spent weekends lazing around there with Chris' siblings waiting for his best buddy to return home after his weekend shifts at Foodland.

Chris had just informed Gordie about his conversation with Lucrezia just hours before. Gordie was neither surprised nor impressed, just disappointed.

"And do you know what she did, the poor girl?" Chris asked, referring to Lucrezia and without waiting for a reply he answered "She just sat and there and held my hand." His sympathy for the short and impulsive Slavic girl was almost painful.

He remembered the way she read over her script with her eyes fixed so intensely upon the lines that afternoon. He remembered the look that she gave Teddy and the hurt he had seen in her eyes when he passed. Come to think of it, Teddy was lucky to have had a chance with her. He wondered why she'd waste her time on that bag of shit. But like his attraction to Laura, Lucrezia was the same as Chris. They loved the thrill of the ride.

"She didn't say _anything_ after that?_"_Gordie asked, surprised.

Chris shook his head, "No."

There was a knock at the door and just as Chris went to answer it he could make out the familiar face behind the screen and his blood began to boil.

"Hey, what's new?" The voice spoke from behind the door.

Chris flung it open rudely and motioned for Teddy to come in without saying a single word. Gordie smiled and looked at Chris waiting for his next reaction excitedly. Still, Chris said nothing but only watched him as the two walked to kitchen at the back of the small house. Gordie hung behind in the living room, not wanting to get involved so he turned on the television.

"I saw Lucy at her house." Teddy fondly lingered over saying Lucrezia's nickname, _Lucy. _"Said you had something to tell me-"

Chris stormed up and grabbed him by the throat with such force that Teddy choked on his words as he spluttered over chin and then winced as he was pushed against the refrigerator. "The fucks your problem, Chambers?" He gasped calmly, knowing better than to take him on. The handle to the refrigerator dug into his back, bruising his flesh through his shirt crunching at his spine.

Chris just stared him down, his forearm pushed against Teddy's chest and neck as he leaned against him, "You're fucking dog piss man." He let him go so harsh that Teddy slumped down to the ground, gasping for air.

He knelt down on one knee to Teddy's level so they were face to face. "You wanna tell me why you left out the part of _whose_ fine ass pussy you got yourself elbow deep into last month?"

Gordie was heard sniggering from the living room, obviously eaves dropping. _"Go kick his ass!" _Gordie's thoughts echoed in Chris' mind. His eyes shot to the doorway of the living room where the bright television lights reflected.

"Gordo," Teddy yelled "This aint got nothin' to do with you. Fuck off!" His head was pushed back into the surface of the refrigerator.

"You don't speak to The Lachance that way." Chris warned.

Teddy apologised and Chris accepted on Gordon's behalf. "Now, where were we?" He asked scornfully.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Teddy surrendered, throwing his hands above his head. "So, you know who it was. It was Laura!"

Chris clicked his tongue on the side of his mouth as his grip on Teddy had tightened on reflex and he wondered if he could make him turn purple if he kept his grip so tight around his neck. After a moment's thought he decided against it and let go to stand up. He pulled Teddy up to his feet by the shoulder, unforgivingly.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Shut up!" Chris ordered.

"She said that you were breaking up anyway. She told me it was okay." He tried to reason.

"So that makes it okay?" He asked, "Anyway, I'm way above that now. I have a bigger problem. You see, you forgot about poor Lucrezia."

"Lucy?" Teddy's whole posture had dropped. "W-What about her?" He asked with guilt flooding his veins.

Chris shook his head, "You tell me."

Teddy had been with a number of girls over the years, but they were nothing of value at all. They were forgotten days later and their faces became blurs in the back of his memory, now Laura was one of them.

Teddy stared back into Chris' cloudy eyes. From behind his thick glasses, Chris could see his eyes filled with fear. That was good though because he only wanted to frighten Teddy, not hurt him. He even wondered what he was doing being friends with Teddy, when he just got Chris into trouble all the time. He tried to tell himself numerously that it wasn't Teddy's fault. This time it was.

Teddy had no answer. "You don't think, do you?" Chris asked and sat him down. Teddy still didn't say anything.

"Man up, Duchamp!" He scolded. "You've been a pussy." With that, Chris got up and left the kitchen leaving Teddy sitting there alone. "You can leave when you've thought about it." He said behind his shoulders and joined Gordie in the other room. His hands were finally washed of Teddy Duchamp.

* * *

The night carried on, and dusk was settling its final light upon Castle Rock.

Her smile was unusually thin as she walked up to Teddy, she had followed him from the corner of Port Road and Lincoln Avenue. Her stomach was in knots, and her heart beat against the walls of her chest and down in her ribcage. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

_Revenge is a bitch, Duchamp! _She reasoned with herself as she neared his usual seating spot at Harold's Diner where Teddy was a regular customer. She caught his eye and he straightened up on instinct, his eyes looking for a way out.

"Fancy meeting you here." She lied.

He laughed awkwardly and agreed. "Yes. Fancy that." He knew she was following him.

"Fortunately, there's something I need to tell you." Her heartbeat boomed in her head.

Thump. _Thump._ Thump. _Thump._ Thump. _Thump._ Thump. _Thump._ Thump. _Thump._

Blood rushed to her temples. She took in a breath as he offered her a seat down next to him. She did, but she sat right at the end of the bench, as far away as possible.

"What is so important you have to find me here and talk to me?" He asked softly.

A fight could start so easily at those words she seethed inwardly but swallowed her pride and ignored the bitter pinch that his words carried. Fighting him was so much fun.

She flattened the front of her shirt purposely with trembling hands revealing her breasts. _Yep,_ she thought to herself. There he was, she had his full attention.  
She loved every minute of his attention, and she was going to get so much more when her plan went accordingly.

"Well?" He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	11. Will you still love me tomorrow?

**A/N**: Okay so the title of the chapter doesn't fit in with the contents of this chapter but the song,_ "Will you still love me tomorow"_ by the Shirelles has been stuck in my head for ages!

OKAY, so like, in this chapter THAT SONG should be playing in the background. I don't know why but it just should. If you don't know it then, **DOWNLOAD IT!**

Anyway, here's a bit more. I've tried to pad it out as much as I can with a fair bit of dialogue because this was initally only two pages on word document.

* * *

"I'm pregnant, Ted." She instantly regretted saying those three words and the sinking feeling in her chest deepened, melting into her veins.

The brief silence between them was excruciating. Teddy's eyes held onto hers as those spoken words formed coherent meaning to him. Lucy nervously scratched the back of her hand so aggressively she could feel small droplets of blood underneath her fingernails as she scratched over the opening wound, its red stickiness smeared over the tips of her irritated fingers.

"With a baby? Are you sure?" Teddy squeaked, running his hands through his hair. Behind those trademark bottle glasses of his, Lucy could see his eyes wide and white with panic.

"Yeah." Her eyes averted his while asking herself _what am I doing? _She wished she could just back out of the diner and run home.

He swiftly pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist. He squinted at Lucy as if it would help him see any better, his eyes were a gorgeous hazel brown. His habitual squint made him appear pensive although he never had a careful thought in the world but this time his usually hollow mind couldn't contain all the thoughts that were filling it.

_A baby, for Christ's sake! _He couldn't stop thinking to himself.

Lucy just sat at the bench with her hands trembling in her lap, processing in disbelief the lie she had just told. Was she that desperate to keep him? She must be insane. Unhinged. Sick!

"What'll it be tonight, Teddy?" A red headed waitress had sauntered up to their booth with pen in hand, ready to scribble his order. She smiled at Lucy, confused but polite at the sight of the meant to be doomed couple together again.

His naked eyes widened and looked up at the friendly waitress, "Huh? What? Y-Yeah." He stumbled over his words but shook his head. He couldn't possibly stomach anything right now. The waitress was shocked when he declined his usual order and didn't flirt with her like he normally would have. He was a magnet for female attention. Lucy stared down the red head as she stood there while Teddy pretended to laugh at some joke she said, his eyes constantly moving from her to Lucy who was simmering in her own impatience before the waitress sauntered off with her skirt dancing in the air as it trailed behind her.

It would be typically expected that someone like Teddy, who suffered from a facial disfigurement with his ear practically missing and with his sight and hearing disability would scare away majority of the opposite sex, but on the contrary he was a real ladies man. As he grew older, his ear wasn't as bad as it first was and he had grown his hair longer and nobody could see what disfigurement he had been hiding. He suited glasses and he had new state of the art hearing aids that were barely noticeable. It almost cost his mother almost an arm and a leg, but Teddy believed it was well worth it in the end.

"What are you gonna do, Lucy?" He asked simply, as though he was asking her what drink she'd prefer.

She shrugged. Trying to speak English was too difficult a task for her at that moment.

"You gotta, you know?" He paused, trying to put it lightly. "_Take care _of it."

Take care of it? How could he be so cold about it? She wasn't even really pregnant and the words Teddy had said pierced her heart. Maybe the plan wasn't such a good idea. She had read in books and seen in movies where a pregnancy always bought the soon-to-be parents together. She didn't think about_ how_ Teddy would feel.

"Get rid of it!" He hissed between his teeth almost threateningly. "I don't need a baby to worry about."

She guiltily looked at her lap refusing to speak, her face heating up.

"Not when I've got you sittin' here at the other side of the table scratchin' the shit outta your hands again. Those scars won't go away unless you stop fucking scratching yourself!" He reached his hands over the table and pulled hers away from each other. She gasped as his hand brushed against hers.

"What's wrong? Something else is going on isn't there." His voice was a soft plead to get her to open up to him.

As if she could.

In an instant her eyes flashed shades of anger, "Just because I'm not yelling means something's wrong, does it?"

Her mood changed suddenly, she was throwing her hands up in the air in a defeatist manner and dried blood stained the tips of her fingers as she held them up. Teddy's face fell; he felt so sorry for her and hated himself for it.

Unbeknownst to Teddy and Lucy, about five booths over sat a familiar threesome Chris, Gordie and Lyn bored on their Friday night with nothing to do.

"So it's Friday night and we're sittin' here at the fuckin' diner? Man, we need better friends." Gordie groaned before smacking his open palms on the bench in front of him in dismay.

Chris slurped on his coke while chewing on the straw looking just as bored as Gordie.

Marc and Marty were out of town again and Vern was probably at some boxing tournament and hadn't been in contact with them since lunchtime that day at school. The rest of the gang were either out getting wasted or couldn't be bothered to go out.

Lyn sat with her legs crossed on the seat, lounging against Gordie while blowing bubbles of gum.

"Hey, Gordo!" She squealed and nudged him, "Hey, babe. Look over there!" She pointed at two faces they all knew and recognised- Teddy Duchamp and Lucrezia Mitchacovich. Gordie looked in the direction she was pointing and nodded in recognition.

"Well, at least _we_ aren't the lamest people on earth!" Gordie's voice was sarcastic. "We're not the only ones who hang out at a _diner _on a Friday night." He was replied with a snort of laughter from Chris who otherwise said nothing to contribute. He was still furious at Teddy. It was one thing to screw over your supposed best friend, but it's another to screw around both your best friend and girlfriend. He thought he was defending Lucrezia against Teddy by cutting him off. He had grown a soft spot for her.

"I reckon he's still a good guy." Gordie said, to the disagreement of his girlfriend who scrunched up her nose at him and he nudged her with his shoulder before continuing. "He's just done some bad stuff. It doesn't make him a bad person." His eyes shot to Chris, searching for a reaction.

Being genuinely unaffected, Chris gulped the last of his drink and looked in the bottom of the clear glass to check for any last droplet he might have missed before returning his attention to Gordon.

"Gordon Lachance, always giving people the benefit of the doubt." Lyn soliloquised.

"I gotta live up to my name, babe." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes at him before he went on;

"I was just saying, you know, he's like Hitler."

"Hitler?" Chris repeated, unable to believe the comparison. "Hitler? Oh, come on! You're cooked aren't you?"

"No. I mean, he did bad shit but he was probably an alright guy."

"I worry about you sometimes, Gordo." Lyn shook her head.

"Dude! Hitler was a fascist. He would not have been a good guy."

"Shutup." Gordie said in his _'I can't be bothered arguing with you' _tone.

"Both of you shut the hell up, he's coming our way." Lyn hushed the boy's.

"Who? Hitler?" Chris joked, his smile fading as he turned around to see Teddy heading their way.

In front of Teddy was Lucrezia storming off like a hunter on a mission. Her low heels clicked over the tiled floor, dark curls of hair flaying about behind her. She was almost a blur of black, white and blue in front of the group's eyes as she passed their booth and disappeared behind the restroom door. Teddy stopped in his tracks and pulled at his hair.

"Something's going on, there." Gordie narrated as the threesome watched Teddy from the short distance turn on his heel and walk out the door.

Things had gone back to normal after a few moments of half-assed interest they paid to Teddy's new drama had passed. Chris was sipping at a new class of coke and Gordie's pizza had finally been served up. Lyn watched Gordie with puppy dog eyes, asking for a bite of his pizza.

Chris stood up unexpectedly and stretched before pulling out a box of cigarettes and excused himself.

Outside, the lights of Castle Rock at night were nothing more than boring. Over to the right were the lights of Port Road, the street that never ended, just like its businesses. Port Road never slept. The hills that divided Castle Rock from Castle view were lined with lights as well. Some lights flashed non-stop, but some just stayed the same. Black shadows lined the separation of the hills that defined them in the night. The diner buzzed in liveliness behind him as his lit his cigarette.

"Got a light?" A voice purred from the soft shadows.

Lucrezia walked towards Chris, her eyes were red. He flicked his lighter and held it's flame under her chin where she inhaled and lit hers up as well.

"You know, you'd be better off just walking away from that bag of shit." He said referring to Teddy as he stood beside her but he didn't look at her.

She sighed, blowing out a slow, long trail of smoke from her lips. "I want to, but I don't know how."

He pulled his eyes away from the lights of Castle View in the distance over the hills separating the two towns to look directly at her. Standing just between his elbow and shoulders were the dry, red eyes of Lucrezia. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything else. They just stood together puffing on their cigarettes, breathing in every bit of nicotine into their lungs until the small sticks burned away to the tip of the filter. It was as though by saying nothing, they said everything.

Lucrezia headed home, turning back to Chris who waved her goodbye. "See you in Theatre." She said. He smiled. Sincerely.

* * *

Did you listen to the song yet?

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, I'll love you forever Lol

* * *

**To be continued.**


	12. Cease Fire: Part I

**A/N: **Just another warning, this chapter has sexual contents. But mostly PG rated so it's all good. Just letting you know beforehand.

Also another thing, my main character speaks a bit more of her native language in this part as well. If you wanna know how the words are said or what they mean, just PM me and ask. I think I made it understandable enough. The dialect used is Croatian (what I sometimes speak at home). But my character Lucrezia is not Croatian however, she is Bosnian but that's pretty darn close anyway.

* * *

Lucrezia walked through the door of her small home which was on the second story above _Dobro _their family owned deli. The small flat was always dark where the curtains were drawn shut over the windows to block out the streetlights at night, and the sunlight during the day. She fumbled her fingers across the concrete wall to find a light switch. When she did, the house returned to light.

In the living room she was greeted by her mother, Milina.

"Zdtravo." They said to one another warmly.

"Te raniji." Milina was surprised to see her daughter home so early. "Zašto?" _Why?_ She had asked.

Lucrezia just rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Kàko jesi te?" She refused to explain why she was home so early.

Milina was perched upon her usual sitting chair in the far right corner of their tiny, sunflower themed living room reading a foreign novel, probably a Czechoslovakian romance or something. She purchased many foreign novels from the local European community within Castle Rock. Castle Rock had a rather small European population compared to other towns and cities within the state of Oregon. Many Italian, Jewish and Polish families had settled in Oregon between the 30s and 40s but very few Yugoslavs and Czechs. Milina frequently visited the community centre to mingle with people who she considered _"her people"._ Lucrezia figured it was her way of overcoming homesickness. She had lived in America for over half her life but still spoke of her hometown with a warm fondness, which filled Lucrezia with pride and confidence.

The floorboards creaked as she made her way to her own bedroom. She locked the door behind her and rushed to her dresser, digging into the bottom drawer. She pulled out a bottle of vodka, which she kept stashed away. There were also a few bottles of bourbon hidden under her bed, but she decided that vodka would be so much kinder to her tonight. She drank desperately from the bottle, wincing as its heat rolled down her throat.

She had dressed down to her underwear as a familiar voice hollered beneath her window. _"The fuck?" _She said to herself, covering her bare chest as she stuck her neck outside the window. Her eyes were almost glazing over, her cheeks also beginning to burn. Her medicinal mouthfuls of vodka were already taking effect, she could feel it.

She was not surprised at all to see Teddy standing in front of the deli, "Let me in." He yelled in a whispered tone. She pulled open the glass doors to her window, threw on her night gown and waited for him to jump through the window. The rustling of the leaves from the oak tree in front of her window told her that Teddy was about to enter her room.

"Hi…" He breathed as he landed on both his feet in front of her. She returned the greeting mildly colder than his, avoiding more of that unbearable eye contact which he demanded so much from her. Her arms folded themselves so hard across her chest, her bones almost crushed against each other through the skin.

He kept his distance, speaking slow as if coaxing a frightened kitten from coming out of their hiding spot. "Let me just try something, Luce." He pleaded, "Please, swear to God please trust me." He slowly reached for her hand, where he pulled it away from her chest and held it. Looking into her eyes, he stepped closer. If it weren't for the blaring television downstairs, Lucy swore Teddy would have been able to hear her own heartbeat, even with his shitty hearing.

He kissed her and she didn't retract from it, so he kissed her again. This time with more force and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer and opening his mouth for her. She held his head between both her hands, squeezing his cheeks so hard that it was painfully seductive. Before things got too heated he pulled back, and sat her on the bed where they were face to face, slightly panting.

"I've been thinking…" He started, "I'm sorry about the way I reacted before."

Lucy cringed inside. She had him wrapped around her tiny little finger. She licked her lips, still tasting him on her and she battled with her opposing feelings.

"There's a place just down near Portland, we could visit the new Planned Parenthood centre and see what our options are?" He said as he held her hands.

Did he just have a sudden change of heart? She wondered what this all meant. She had done a really bad thing, so bad that she wanted to laugh, she had beat him at her little game of always getting the one up over him. But he was so serious. It was almost scary.

"That sounds good, Teddy." She choked on her tears and he patted her back soothingly, not saying a single word. Her head dropped into her hands, her sobs growing heavier in guilt.

"Hey," He whispered and lifted her head up to look at him. "We're going to be okay."

_Totally. _She thought sarcastically.

Then, everything was familiar again. She was in his arms, his lips sucking and nibbling at her neck. A groan escaped her throat and his lips were upon hers once more. He pushed her further on the bed mattress and climbed on top of her.

She finally got what she wanted. He was hers again.

* * *

Lucrezia couldn't recall any other time where the sex was as great as it was with Teddy that Friday night he snuck into her room. He stayed the night but snuck out as the dawn was breaking through the lowered clouds above Castle Rock. He caressed the side of her face tenderly before he jumped out the window again, giving her the faintest of goodbye smiles before he left. A huge sigh of relief escaped her chest after she watched him from two stories above disappear at the intersection of Lincoln Avenue and Port Road. She shook herself around the room, stretching her muscles that were surely tired from the multiple orgasms she received at the hands of her ex-boyfriend. She felt great! Her skin was glowing as she caught her reflection in the mirror. While smiling to herself she mused over their previous conversation:

_"You know, I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you….If given another chance?"_

He broke the awkward silence they shared as they laid together still completely naked on top of the bed covers.

_"No, I didn't. But I guess I know now."_She admitted to him.

_"Should we give 'us' another shot?"_He asked, biting his bottom lip.

_Oh, God! He was irresistible when he did that._

She brought herself to her senses and straightened up, leaning up further on her elbow to look at him properly.

_C'mon Luce! She said to herself, don't give in! You're on top of this. Hmm not the only thing you were on top on…_

Two sides of her brain argued as she looked Teddy's bare body up and down. He didn't have his glasses on and he didn't even notice her obvious staring. She wondered how something so small gave her so much pleasure. Her hand slowly yet boldly trailed from his pectorals, lower and lower until her fingertips lingered upon his inner thigh and worked their way up slightly higher. She giggled at his piercing gasp of pleasure. She stopped, deliberately teasing him.

_"Teddy, I'm sure you'll find another idiot like me to fuck around with."_ She said mercilessly.

What did she care anymore? She got what she wanted- just one last fuck was all she wanted.  
_  
_He was hurt by her response but he knew better than to discuss furthermore with her, especially with Vinko and Merrick in adjoining rooms or else he'd be made into some kind of_ 'prosciutto cotto' _that they hang on hooks in the deli. Her older brother Merrick would be more than happy to hang him up in there, Teddy was definite on that.

Lucy covered herself protectively in her quilt and snuggled herself away from Teddy, which hurt him also. She saw his reaction and loved it. Deep down, she was smiling to herself. She won.

Slamming and yelling from the other end of the small house frightened Lucy and shook her out of her thoughts. Her muscles tensed and relaxed again as she recognised the voices of her much older brother, who was too old to still be living at home was arguing with their father.

"Su pičku, Odjebi!" Shouting from the kitchen interrupted her thoughts. Vinko was yelling at Merrick at the top of his lungs. she could hear him slamming the living room door shut.

"No! Jebi se!" Merrick refused to work in the deli for the afternoon and Vinko was furious. In other words, he hold his father to _'Go and get fucked.'_

"Zia!" Her name was finally called in a short gap between continued arguing.

_"Loo-creet-zyah!" _Vinko pronounced every syllable of her name, rolling his 'R' and stumbling over the last syllable as he tried to speak English. She knew serious shit was about to go down, especially if he was about to speak English in his own house.

Her eyes darted frantically around her bedroom before deciding that jumping out the window was her only option. Screw working on a Saturday! She thought to herself before flinging her curvaceous body into the branches of the tree in front of her window and she jogged down the main road to somewhere she knew she could get some definite space to think.

For just a moment...

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Part II coming next!**


	13. Cease Fire: Part II

**CEASE FIRE**

"A truce - not a compromise, but a chance for high-toned gentlemen to retire gracefully from their very civil declarations of war." By _Thomas Nast_ in _Harper's Weekly_, 1877

* * *

Jaycee Park was perhaps the most beautiful place in all of Castle Rock. There was a bike track that started along the parklands and stretched out all the way to Portland. An enormous water fountain in the middle of the soft green grass of the community lot was filled with colourful goldfish and it was popular with children who splashed around its water in the summertime. Behind a mass of trees was a hidden playground and adjoining Basketball courtyard. All year round the grass was green, the trees stood tall and everything was in full blossom. It was the central place of Castle Rock, more like a land mark.

_"You ask why I was bound and chained in the cold and dismal place in the Opera. Not for mortal sins but from the wickedness of this abhorrent face."_

The tattooed phoenix on his sculptured bicep peeked out from the sleeves of his bonds t-shirt and it perkily sprung to life as his muscles flexed while he rubbed one side of his face, his hands grating against the prickles on his jaw. His hands trailed across his jawline as though he was fingering a delicate facial disfigurement like the Phantom. The Phantom's disfigurement was now Chris' disfigurement- Lucrezia was teaching him.

_"Urgh!" _He groaned in frustration and threw the script out of his sight before putting a cigarette between his lips. He sucked on its tasteless filter before bringing a lighter to its tip.

"Every time I see you there's a cloud of smoke surrounding you." A voice grabbed his attention. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sunrays, and the voice continued. "Have you ever thought about quitting?"

Laura stood in front of him with her hands behind her back. "Sorry about startling you." She added in apology as she came closer to him before taking the seat by his side.

He remained silent only shrugging at her and he took another long breath of tobacco. They had been broken up for about a month now and all feelings of inadequacy with one another were slowly diminishing, but there was still a barrier of bitterness between them.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to her, leaning his weight on his hands that rested on his thigh.

He didn't need an explanation of why she was there at the park, he didn't give a shit about her reasons for being there. What he meant was why she decided to sit by him and talk to him out of nowhere.

Her brows were furrowed, not sure what he meant.

"I know what happened with you and that Theodore Duchamp." He spat.

"Oh." She said, stunned for words.

"Yeah." Chris said almost sympathetically. "Lucrezia told me." He said while gaining more strength to look her in the eye.

Laura whipped blonde strands away from her face while her face fell in disappointment.

"Lucy?" She was surprised, "You speak to Lucy?" She asked with jealousy lingering on her words.

Chris nodded wordlessly.

"We promised to keep it a secret because we both know how much of a mistake it was. He's in love with her." Her voice almost began to break.

She sniffed, "He made a bad mistake with me."

He nodded, still remaining quiet. "So you've already mentioned." His voice almost hinted sarcasm.

"Oh, come on Chris!" She pleaded with him. "Why can't we talk about this?" Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes in frustration. She was like a spoiled brat who cried when she didn't get her way. "You just dumped me at your house after my party without any warning!"

His fists were balled up, "Fuckin', Jesus!" He cried between gritted teeth. "Don't you dare bring it down to this, I'm not a goddamn idiot."

"I didn't say you were…"

"No, but you thought it. Don't bother playing with me, and with _Teddy? _What is with this guy, does he have a chocolate flavoured dick or something?"

An argument erupted in the middle of the abandoned basketball court. Chris stood in front of Laura's sitting form and held his basketball protectively under an arm, the script sticking out from his back pocket.

She shouted and he ignored her. She stood up to his level and they glared at each other so intently, like they were eyeing off their opposition at a heavy weight title championship.

"You know what the sad thing is?" He asked her in a low, whispered voice but didn't wait for a reply. "We could have made this work, and it would have been great."

"Fine." She lifted her arms out with a wide shrug and flopped them back to her sides. "I give up." She said and walked away.

_I already did. _He said to himself and began to bounce the ball aggressively against the asphalt.

* * *

**_Too bad- they would have made a cute couple... Maybe it might work betwee them still?_**

* * *

**To be continued. **


	14. Practice makes perfect

**_Angel of music_**

_What I love best Little Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.  
The Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

* * *

_-Angel of Music,_

_You deceived me.-_

Lucy whispered in tune her final words that were to be sung before pausing to whisper sporadically _"I gave you my soul blindly" _while finding the emotion behind her words. She repeated her lines to herself alone. Enjoying the emptiness of the community hall, her actions were vast and wide.

She bent herself down to her knees and pretended to cry, throwing the script out of her hands onto the wooden floor. She crept along the floor a few metres as the Phantom's voice would respond to her.

_"You've tried my patience now make your choice." _Chris would say as the Phantom.

She stopped crawling and looked up to cry,

_-Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you_

_You are not alone.-_

Lucy rehearsed her final scene where she was to kiss the Phantom, she slowly rose from her knees, seductively yet innocently. Her white and yellow sundress washed out her light skin colour as the sunlight hit the front of her dress and reflected off her thick raven curls that were bunched up in a high ponytail giving her long eyelashes prominence over her face, her long strands of hair spilled over her shoulders.

Her eyes hung tiredly underneath arched eyebrows as she looked up at Chris who was standing in front of her wearing an amused, warm smile.

"Jeez!" She yelled in shock, jumping back a step on her knees. She gained balance on her hands that pushed her frame back off the ground.

"You scared me!" Her raised voice echoed around the hall.

He laughed as he bent down to pick up the script that she dropped and handed it to her. "Been rehearsing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been here all morning." She smiled.

He nodded, understanding that she was there for more than the one reason of rehearsing. She was a great actress and singer, he'd heard her perform at school assemblies and he'd seen the reaction from her audience when she'd finish her performance, she was a natural.

"So uh, why are you _really _here?" He asked, hoping that she'd open up to him a little bit more.

She fingered the edge of her dog-eared script paper, not looking at him. "I guess I just had to get out of the house, away from the family and be alone for a while. You know how WOG's can be." She looked at him, her eyes pierced his as she said the last line. She laughed as his eyes dropped to his feet awkwardly, "I'm kidding Chambers. Lighten up."

Relief surged through him, he laughed with her too.

"I'm just avoiding work." She had put it simply. "Now," She started, changing the subject quickly. "Are you gunna be my Phantom?" She asked while reaching for his hand and leading him to the centre of the empty community hall. The early afternoon light shone through the windows, the sun almost blinding them both.

"I am your Phantom." He said before pulling his own script from his back pocket.

The couple had ended their afternoon together having revised their lines without needing a script for prompting anymore although Lucy was already at that stage when he had joined her earlier that afternoon.

"You're a natural!" Chris told her when she had given him some helpful suggestions with character building. She blushed and didn't say anything. She just smiled and continued talking.

Just by looking at her dark, strong features Chris had first imagined her to have an overbearing personality, but in their newly frequent conversations that they shared he had discovered otherwise.

When they first rehearsed under the Jacaranda tree the previous week he was thankful that they had met in a private place so he'd be saved of public embarrassment but he had been proven wrong by her infectious laugh and sweet personality. Instead he found her to be friendly and gentle. She didn't speak over the top and she didn't have that unpleasant voice that Teddy had told him about. She spoke with a soft European accent when she talked fast but for the most part she was easily understandable. She had a pretty but wide smile which showed most of her teeth and he had thought that her skin looked similar to one of his sister's china dolls.

"You're really, very good at this, Chris. You're playing a major character and you've never performed before. I'm impressed!" Lucy had said as she was folding her script away into her side pocket.

"I need a lot more practice though." He admitted, still feeling quietly proud of himself.

"Well, practice makes perfect." They said together and laughed. "Chris, why don't you come back to mine?" She asked casually.

He agreed to her offer. He disregarded the rest of his homework that was surely piling up on him but he felt that he owed this to Mr Reilly, the only teacher at C.R.H that has taken the time to see potential in him and help him out. Lucy had been a perfect co-worker as well for the play, she was gentle and helpful and he didn't feel stupid for messing up in front of her. He could see a beautiful friendship beginning to build, if Teddy would allow it.

As they entered the front door to Lucrezia's home, Chris had noted that they entered right into a small living room. There was a small television pointing at one single couch, where a ginger cat was having a nap. Behind a glass sliding door was the kitchen. It was a small and dark room, the windows had been closed behind the curtain. "It gets hot in here during the afternoon." She explained as she opened the curtains to reveal a bright sunbeam shine through the window almost blinding Chris.

Further down the hallway was a narrow staircase surrounded by a bricked wall. "This is my room up here." She began to race upstairs and he followed her laughing.

Her room was the entire top story. It was a small studio looking room with an arched ceiling and an exposed wooden beam on the roof in the archway.

Chris' attentive eyes scanned around her small bedroom. The ceiling was somewhat low and triangular, he turned his head upwards and he smiled in awe at the patterns in which the evening sun had illuminated on her bizarre shaped ceiling. His attention was drawn from the ceiling to her opened window, right above her small white windowpane hung a beautifully hand crafted wind chime. He had got up off Lucy's bed, which was merely a double mattress set on a low platform just two inches off the ground. "Did you make this?" He asked in astonishment and he lightly touched the top of the chime.

"Uh huh." She nodded modestly.

"It's beautiful." He noted, "It really is." And he turned to face her where they both smiled at one another.

"Thankyou, Chris." She returned to her own reflection in the mirror.

For the next two hours they had studied together without distraction. Chris had begun to fidget, "I think we should call this a night." They had agreed before he left.

"I'll see you at school Monday?" He asked hopefully.

"You know you will." She smiled at him before waving him goodbye.

She could tell it was the beginning of a great friendship, much to the dismay of Teddy and Laura.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know that the whole musical for the Phantom of the Opera didn't start until the mid 80's but I've never seen an actual play for the Phantom other than the musical, so I did the best with examples of the script that Lucy and Chris are reading from.

Please keep on reviewing :)

* * *

**To be continued.**


	15. Under Pressure

**A/N**: In this chapter Chris is finding out whether or not he is eligable to go to university (College for the Americans) and study law. I don't know how the American school system works, so I'm just going to use the system that I had when I was in year twelve. I've tried to google how the American school system goes in final year but it seriously made no sense to me what so ever. If this doesn't make sense then ask me and I'm pretty sure I can explain it. Mindue I practically failed year twelve anyway.

**A special thanks: **I just have to say a big fat thankyou to my cousin, Sean (who would probably not even be caught reading this) who unknowingly gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter when I really couldn't be bothered. I love my idiodic cousin, except when he eats all my kit-kat chocolate and then leaves crumbs everywhere in the kitchen. Grrr

* * *

Chris fiddled his fingers impatiently as he sat in the privacy of the school counsellor's office and waited for the counsellor, Mrs Hollamby to read out his progress report.

Almost three months had already gone by before Chris' own eyes and he was only staring down his last few months at Castle Rock High. He had been working his butt off both in and outside of school, having given up his usual eighteen hours a week at his afterschool job to working only five to his managers understanding.

Also, much to Chris' discomfort the due date for the Romeo and Juliet assignment for Mr Tolli's English Studies class was looming over the horizon. Gordie was his new assigned study partner and even he was guilty of putting it off every study session they had together.

Mrs Hollamby cleared her throat and Chris snapped his head up in attention. "Well you're currently passing biology and U.S History. You have a slight tendency to be disruptive in class when bored. You have difficulty with tests yet you demonstrate great competence with assignments. This shows you have a few career objectives, congratulations!"

A smile spread through Chris' body. He had done it! He was passing, and he was going to make something of himself. He could see it now, Castle Rock behind him and a fresh blank canvas for a new life in front of him.

"After picking my jaw from the floor, I see here that you've got three A's and two B's. Keep up the good work!"

He stood up to shake hands gratefully to the counsellor.

"Between you and me, I am proud of you. You've gutted it out and worked as hard as you can. If you work harder you just might get the grades you really want, but you're going to have to work a lot harder. So far you have a TER score of about eighty-five."

He was eight points off so far with weeks left to go- three assignments (three points), one performance (two points) and two exams (depends how well he passes) to get the points.

Chris stood up and headed for the door. The bell had gone already signalling that he was already late to his English Studies lessen but he had been momentarily paused by Mrs Hollamby clearing her throat.

"Now, I understand you're taking part in Mr Reilly's school show?"

Chris nodded, pulling his hand away from the door handle.

"He is a fantastic writer and actor. He can help you with almost anything related to literature if you need it, but do you believe it wise to be doing more than you can juggle? You're struggling enough as it is. You will only obtain a few higher TER points with this play under your belt. Is it worth the risk?"

"I believe he is helping me out as well as I am helping him." Chris replied before he left her office.

* * *

Mr Tolli stalked around his classroom handing out test sheets.

"The test will cover everything we have studied in English literature thus far and will cover your personal assignments as well. It will be worth fifty precent of this terms grade. Main point of interest is Shakespeare, Dickens and Bronte and I will be hosting a study session every day after school for this week for an hour and I recommend your attendance if you are intent on passing your assignment." The teacher turned around on his heel to face Christopher who was leaning back in his seat, his arms resting behind his head lazily.

"Unless of course that is if you're not the thespian type who likes to dress in costume and sing for Mr Reilly…" He pointed out to Chris who dug himself deeper in his seat. Muffled laughter was heard at his expense as Mr Tolli looked over from his glasses with a pleased smile "Where your tragic and sad, sad fate has already been sealed. This is more than an exam, it's your life."

Chris' eyes narrowed upon Mr Tolli in contempt who in return was completely ignored by the usually amiable teacher but it was apparently clear that he had a pointed dislike for his underdog student Christopher Chambers.

After an hour and a half, the horn that signalled home-time jolted the classroom of students from their concentration.

Gordie raised his eyebrows at Chris where they exchanged the same understanding glance that told one another that they were glad the test was over.

Chris sighed loudly while handing over his paper to the teacher, not taking his eyes off Mr Tolli, Chris' eyes were darkened with a strong dislike.

"Dude, let's just get the hell outta here." Gordie tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on!"

Mr Tolli once again ignored Chris' obvious distress by turning his back and wiping clear the chalkboard.

Gordie sighed, looking from the teachers back to Chris' hard stare. "Man, just forget it. School's over, let's just go out and do something tonight."

After a second try at coaxing Chris from his own self destructive worried thoughts, his offer finally got through. He stood up, towering over his buddy and led them out of the room.

"Got any ideas on what we can do?" Chris was irritated, and it was obvious to Gordie that he would be in one of his bad moods for the remainder of the evening. The best thing to do, he knew that distracting Chris always lightened his mood and that's what best friends do.

* * *

The sun was pink in the sky as it got ready to set for the day and the cool air had begun to sweep through the town introducing the oncoming night.

The boys were cruising around the town in their usual cool guy fashion that said _'we've got nothing better to do.'_

Chris' bad mood hadn't completely boiled over but their short played game of basketball had eased his temper. Chris gave up after a small tantrum about their not being enough daylight so they decided to cruise around town and look for something to do.

Since Castle Rock wasn't the most exciting place to live they drove about a half hour out of town to the point where they began to see signs that lead to a place called Semaphore in which they agreed to visit another time before turning back to their hometown.

"I heard the beach is nice there." Gordie spoke out from the silence and Chris agreed with a single silent nod.

"Maybe after graduation we could go there with the rest of the guys?" He then offered to Gordie who loved the idea.

"Sounds good! We've only got a little over a few months to go until graduation."

"Don't even get me started…" Chris shuddered.

The open window on Chris' side blew the cold air onto his face, sending his sandy coloured hair flaying about his face. He fought with it, tucking it repeatedly behind his ear.

To his left on the window walked a young girl, perhaps no older than twenty with a bag of groceries in her hands. He laughed mischievously, "I got her man, I got this soo good!" He laughed before sticking his head out the window.

His voice screamed into the wind so deep and loud it practically pierced the air.

"Oi, slut!" He yelled, commanding attention from the girl walking down the road innocently. She jumped at his booming scream and stared as the car drove past. "Get in the car!" He demanded her, but Gordie sped up and drove off as fast as he could. The girl stood motionless just watching in shock until the car disappeared into the distance.

Chris laughed, greatly impressed with his own joke. "She shat herself!" He began to laugh even harder.

"That's why you don't get laid!" Gordie joked to Chris who just flung a cigarette out the window.

He didn't have anything to reply with but just said _"Yeah, well…"_

Gordie shook his head at Chris while keeping his eyes scanning the road ahead of them, "We needa get you a chick!" He said, to Chris' agreement.

"I want one with big tits and nice legs." He said, putting on a manly demeanour he held out his hands in front of his chest impersonating a set of boobs.

Gordon laughed, knowing Chris better than that. He knew he didn't mean it because when he would find the right girl for him, it won't matter how big or small she is.

The Gordon remembered when they were younger and he and his best friend would skim through dirty magazines just to check out the pictures he'd laugh _"I want a girl like this!" _And Chris would agree by saying something approving like _"Damn."_

But when the slender, brown haired and brown eyed, overall simple Lyn Robinson played against him in a community basketball game, it wasn't the only thing he lost to her. The first time they met, she took his heart. Her arrogant, boyish presence on the basketball court had annoyed him at first but when she shook his hand after the match something at the pit of his stomach ignited. She was definitely not the pinup model that he would ogle in a magazine, she was really something else despite what anyone could say. Chris was quietly envious of Gordie and his perfect relationship with Lyn although Gordie denied that it was perfect.

Chris sat impatiently with his feet up on the dashboard; he didn't feel like himself tonight. Perhaps the stress of school was finally sinking its teeth into him and the lack of sleep he was going through didn't help either. He was spending more nights with Lucy as they rehearsed for the Phantom of the Opera, together they were both intent on making the performance the best that the school had ever held. Lucy's determination encouraged Chris to work harder and he loved working with her, he always looked forward to their regular rehearsals together finding them to be some of the best times of his week.

Back in the car, there was a taxi at the curb waiting to turn a corner at the red light where the boys were about to pull up. The cab driver took a quick glance at the car next to him, and Chris wanted Gordie to wind down his window. "Do it, man! Wind the window down. Do it do it do it do it do it!" He jumped in the seat excitedly.

Whatever Chris had taken not long ago was already taking an effect on him but Gordie just turned a blind eye.

As Gordie hit the brakes, Chris continued his cries "Do it, d-d-d-d-d-d-doo i-i-it!" He was making all sorts of sounds that rhymed with the words _'do it'_ and Gordie gave in, and Chris leaned over commanding the driver's attention, challenging him for a race.

"Hey, taxi driver!" He yelled. "How good are ya wheels?"

The driver didn't understand, he just shrugged his shoulders at them. The light turned green and Gordie mastered a burnout startling the driver beside him, who just flipped them off as he passed.

Chris was in fits of laughter while Gordie just glanced at him sideways emotionless.

"What is with you tonight?" Gordie asked, wearing an uncertain but amused smile.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	16. Monday Madness

**A/N: **Thanks sooo much AlexACheevy I'm loving your loyal reviews, they make me feel special! You are definately awesome!

Since I've been sick with the flu, I had heaps of time to feel bored and feel sorry for myself and reflect on my life and how sad it is that I still work in a supermarket and if it's normal for me to love it? Haha!

I also wrote this chapter. Then, I hated it and deleted it all from my computer and then re-did it. Now I think it's okay but still...

Moving onwards...

Oh, and please CRITICISE ME or ya know, just tell me you love it? I dare you.

* * *

Chris didn't know what was happening to him! He had trouble sleeping and lost his interest in basketball. In fact, come to think of it he hadn't played well in weeks and the last time he shot a decent hoop was even longer than that. All that he could think about was the play production that was looming over the horizon he was beginning to turn into his character the Phantom. He could see his life just like Erik and Lucy was his Christine- hypothetically speaking. She had become his creative muse and together they were meeting in secret just to keep Teddy's jealousy at bay. Chris never knew what the latest update with him was and they hadn't exchanged words since Chris had uncharacteristically and aggressively ended their friendship and who would want to talk to someone who bashed your head against a refrigerator? If you would, you're stupid.

Lucy would change the subject when she was asked about Teddy and especially when the question was of her relationship with Teddy. The last he heard on the grape vine was that he gave her a handful of money for something but nobody knew what for. They weren't ever seen around school within close proximity of one another, but what did Chris care for anyway? Teddy had just disappeared into the background of things but whenever that happened, he always made a big comeback.

For the first time in a while he had decided to not do his homework, just driving around with his best friend. He didn't know how to tell him that he was struggling in every aspect of his life although he was a chambers, it was expected of him. So he decided to yell obscenities at passer byers from the passenger seat in his best friend's ford- nothing surprising from a Chambers.

His eyes strained over the horizon, pink sun seeping through lowered clouds that covered the sky like a grey sheet that dissolved into the air.

"…and I felt like I was losing a game of tug-of-war!" Chris ears picked up, only hearing the last part of Gordie's story.

So he laughed, hoping to God that whatever his pal was saying was supposed to be funny and still on the same topic that he first zoned out of and knowing Gordie, he most likely was.

"I'm serious man! Maybe she broke it!" Gordie's voice sounded slightly worried.

Chris' laughter grew louder as it bounced straight out from his stomach. The situation Gordie harped about was funny, but it wasn't funny for Gordie.

"I doubt it! Seriously, how could she break your dick anyway?" Chris said between his fit of genuine giggles.

"I mean, there was something there that wasn't before…" He said with his brows furrowed so deep that they almost touched in the middle of his forehead.

Gordon and Lyn had been going steady for a while now but the thing was that Lyn was still a virgin and wanted to wait for marriage despite her boyfriends failed advances for her to change her mind. Gordie couldn't wait that long and what young testosterone driven teenage boy could? Sexually, Lyn was very awkward compared to her boyfriend who'd had one or two partners before she came along. His idea of 'playing around' was unfamiliar for her and this is the part where he thought she pulled some skin of his penis off.

Chris hated to hear those stories they were just so… weird! So weird that he had to laugh. He didn't want to picture it, but had no other choice but to when the images filled his mind he wanted to shut his eyes and erase the picture in his head. Good on him though, Chris thought for Gordie because at least he was getting more action than himself these days…

Their surroundings were local now, and they were just passing Curran Street in the car. "I guess we better get home now." Chris mumbled with a new cigarette in his mouth. "Ma probably won't be home again and God knows what the rug rats are doing." He added and slight concern tainted his words.

That night he stayed true to his idea: fuck homework!

* * *

_**Next Monday: Just under a week passed and still, not much has changed. Life in Castle Rock was the same. **_

* * *

"Good job, you passed your test…" The teacher's voice echoed repeatedly around the classroom as he handed out test results before stopping awkwardly in front of his least liked student.

"You passed just by one point. That's too bad, Chambers." He said almost mockingly.

"I shouldn't have studied, see what happens when you study!" Chris sarcastically retorted.

A new assignment was also due for English Studies in which Christopher had blitzed despite Mr Tolli's efforts to make him feel inadequate.

"In particular, I enjoyed Mr Lachance's take on Shakespeare's _Midsummers night's dream. _How about you share it with the class?"

Gordie's eyes shot towards Chris who was sitting next to him for support. "Pardon me?" His growing discomfort was obviously evident. "I don't think I can, I-"

"No excuses Mr Lachance, I have called upon you to share your excellence."

So, Gordie stood up with his hands shaking so much he was barely able to read his poem. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat numerously. The class around him shuffled in impatience and Mr Tolli stared above his spectacles just waiting.

"That's not fair." Chris interrupted steadily. His body stance was strong, looking his teacher in the eye. He knew he was within his own right and had the balls to not back down.

"Fairness is overrated." Mr Tolli said before returning his attention back to grading his students work.

He mumbled something under his breath and Mr Tolli looked up, "What was that, Chris?" before snapping at Gordie, "Read us your poem."

Gordie gulped deep, his breath becoming so uneven that even Chris could hear. That meant that probably the kids in the front of the class could hear too.

Gordie objected, "I don't feel comfortable with that. I was under the impression that you were the only one to grade this, not for the class to _judge _this." His discomfort was evident. Student's wriggled in their seats uncomfortably. _"You can do it, Gordo_!" They cheered him on.

Tears were in his eyes and Chris nudged at him. "Sit down, man. You don't have to do this." He interrupted. Mr Tolli had told Chris to shut up but Chris stood tall, knocking his seat backwards behind him.

Chris pointed accusingly. "Is this what you call ethical?" He asked, "Is that what you were taught? To disrespect your students and to scare them?" Mr Tolli was furious telling Chris to sit down.

"I am within my right to stand up and say what I believe in. I have not disrupted the class any more than what you already have with your ridiculous and insensitive insistence on Gordon Lachance standing up here reading, did you not the _see _the discomfort that your students went through?"

He warned before taking a seat keeping steady eyes on Mr Toli who was growing more and more uncomfortable. "In fact I'm certain that goes against the code of conduct for teaching. It breaches standards of behaviour. Teacher misconduct such as blatant abuse by teacher to student... the education department must have a serious issue with you then, don't they?"

Just as he had tucked his chair in and regained steady breath the bell sounded.

"Is that all, Chris?" Mr Tolli asked without any other argument, his voice was small and squeaky.

He nodded before grabbing his books in a hurry to leave the classroom.

"Actually, Mr Chambers if you don't mind staying back for a few moments?" Mr Tolli asked.

* * *

_**On the same day, Chris was still riled up over his incident with Mr Tolli who had late on apologised for his wrongdoing but Chris was still furious. After school there was another rehearsal which was becoming more frequent and he actually looked forward for them, they were perhaps the most reaxing parts of his week when he was disguised in the role of the Phantom.**_

In the auditorium:

* * *

"...and then he tells me he initially didn't expect me to have a future that didn't involve the fast food industry!" Chris relayed his incident with the English teacher to Lucy who just laughed almost spilling her drink from her nose.

"People will perceive you the way you think of yourself. If you think you're a failure so will others and I will not buy into your pity party." She chirped in Chris' ear. "You're meant to do great things, Chris."

"Thanks!" He smiled wide, "And there's no pity party here!" His smile fell to a half. "It's too late anyway! I've already passed the point of no return." He said making an unconscious reference to the play.

Lucy laughed and leaned over the stage block that sat between them. "Come on its America. Anything is possible. You can do anything you want! And plus, you said you were already passing well. Mr Tolli is nothing you can be afraid of. I mean, hello! Look at him. He's given you fair grades."

"I don't know how or where to start. I don't think I know what I want, I just wanna get the hell outta here." He whined, resting his head on his arms on the table.

"Believe in yourself. Greatness is built, not born."

"She's right on the mark, that girl." Gordie chimed from behind them.

Chris' head shot up and looked at Gordie, "What are you doing here, buddy?" His voice was casual, not concerned at all by Gordie's appearance in the school auditorium.

He shrugged his shoulders to reveal no actual explanation and took a seat on the edge of the stage, his feet comfortably touching the floor. "I got an 'A' for the poem despite what the fucker put me through." He added, talking about their English Studies teacher.

"Yeah…" Chris dragged out the word, dragging it to almost six syllables. "I was just saying to Lucy, that he owes you an apology. He didn't understand why you didn't wanna read your poem. Man, you know you're a great writer and so does he."

Nobody would understand why he refused to read his own poem out loud. Not even Gordon himself. Once words are said, the meaning is so different than its written words and speech detracts from its intended beauty. You may get that, but, sometimes it's easy to misunderstand.

"Thanks for stickin' up for me man." Gordie thanked him sincerely. "You really made a good case."

They both laughed. "You should be a lawyer!" Gordie laughed again half-heartedly.

"Maybe I should." Christopher agreed, sincerely, totally and whole heartedly. That's what he wanted to be. Great, successful and making a difference. That's exactly what he wanted to do.

The echo of a fat hand clapping against the other boomed from the backstage doors. Mr Reilly was running late for rehearsals. Behind him trailed three other students who were involved in the play, they were true drama geeks who sometimes spoke like Shakespeare, well, all of them except for Mike Clarke who was an Australian and his accent was sharp and lazy and stuck out from a crowd like a sore thumb. Mike was playing Raoul, Christine's love interest and Erik's nemesis. Both Chris and Mike got along like a house on fire and instead of building a reason to present a dark relationship between one another on stage they joked around rehearsals together building a friendship.

The other two girls behind Mr Reilly were a number of characters since the cast number was so short. Characters were cut from the script and extras doubled up their roles.

Christopher sensed Lucy's discomfort with Mike as they rehearsed tender scenes, which there were more of with him than Chris. He watched from the distance on stage left as they held hands on centre stage he felt a strange sense of distress, his hands involuntarily balled up into sweaty fists. The sigh of relief that escaped his mouth shocked him, when Lucy's face turned from Mike to him crying, _"Let me save your life with a kiss from the devil."  
_  
_Cut! Cut! Cut! _Mr Reilly enthusiastically snapped his fingers. "Erik! I mean, Chris! Come here for a moment." He called out and was faithfully obeyed.

He explained to Lucy how her face was hidden by the shadows that would be created by staging lights and she had to turn her body so she wouldn't block the audience. He dragged Chris to Mike's left and pushed Lucy into him.

"When you demand her to kiss you, she falls at your feet." He instructed Lucy to then sit on her knees by his feet. Chris pulled her up by her forearms as was in the script.

"The two of you share a connecting moment as your eyes hold a stare. Don't laugh guys." He added seriously as the two held eye contact with Chris's hard stare faltering under his sudden nervousness. He'd never looked into anyone's eyes for this long before. He realised that her hands were resting upon his belt at his sides making him very shaky. He forgot his next queue.

Mr Reilly grumbled, rubbing his temples with both his middle and index fingers. He broke the scene by slamming his rolled up script into his open palm.

**_BANG!_**

It echoed around the auditorium and everyone jumped. "Take five!" He sighed before taking a seat in the front row and closing his eyes. "Chris, come here." He sighed heavily. It was the first time he had ever appeared weary and spoken so curtly.

"Yes, sir?"

The drama teacher took a long time to open his eyes again, but smiled tiredly. "You know, I once starred as Romeo Montague in Romeo and Juliet?" He stared vacantly ahead of him as the projection of what was probably the prime in his creative career flashed before his eyes.

Chris didn't know where this was heading or why he was supposed to care and who the hell is Romeo Montague?

"You haven't even opened your English assignment have you?" He sounded amused, but still exhausted. "Let me help you, you're gunna need it."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Please review :)_


	17. Reflections of the past

_**Poor Lucrezia…**_

__She doesn't know what to do with herself, she doesn't know where she belongs.  
She's trapped between two worlds- that of her family and that of her peers.  
Trying to be strong and put together but she's so confused.

* * *

She couldn't help but hate the person she saw in her reflection. She glared at those dark eyes that glared back into hers, spreading hate to the full lips that pouted in bitterness. Her mouth was too big, she concluded. The scowl she wore made her normally large round eyes look like tiny pushed in buttons. She couldn't take it anymore and threw the handheld mirror to the ground. The sharp cracks that followed didn't seem to bother her all that much as the mirror had broken into a hundred pieces on the floor but she ignored it. Lucrezia was beyond stupidity - she couldn't see the real beauty that had sat in front of her. Those dark, luscious curls were the envy of a number of girls in the town. Her skin resembled the delicacy of a hand crafted china doll. Her nose took after her mother, Milina. A typically Roman nose as it had been described once before.

She stared hopelessly at one metal clothes rod in her narrow closet. A long blue dress stuck out from the rest of her wardrobe, and she pulled it off from its rack. She had bought it intended for the Prom with the money that Teddy had offered her for her abortion. He had taken up a part time job delivering newspapers just to pay his part for her abortion that he believed that she required. This was all a lie of course, she was never pregnant and she was too smart to become pregnant- especially to his seed.

But that was Lucrezia's specialty, being smarter than what she was given credit for. She was one step ahead of everyone, especially Teddy. Two can play with mind games, she decided when she found herself heartbroken by his own lies and betrayal. If you hurt Lucrezia Tija Mitchacovich, she would hurt you three times worse. Teddy lied to her about his faithfulness at one stage in their relationship and now she had taken her revenge to a whole new level and now the thought of it just made her feel sick.

Even if she was really pregnant, she wouldn't even be alive if her family found out, let alone Merrick. Merrick would strangle her with every ounce of strength he possessed- that was a lot!

The memories from the day that Teddy had driven her to Portland played on repeat in her mind and it hadn't stopped its replay in weeks and weeks:

Teddy was drinking and driving with her in the passenger seat. She had initially refused to let him drive when she smelled the beer on his breath but he didn't stop the car. She was furious and terrified, so she played another game with him knowing that he wouldn't give in any easier than her. He was driving at around seventy miles an hour when she opened the car door threatening to jump out if he didn't stop. He didn't, which was no surprise. "Cheaper abortion." He said carelessly, keeping his eyes on the windy road from Castle Rock West to Portland. She unbuckled her seatbelt, checking his reaction which was no more than a quick glance from her back to the road. "What are you doing?" He asked in a bored tone, and he took another sip from the can that sat between his legs.

She threatened to jump if he didn't stop. She then crawled to an upright position, gripping onto the roof of the car as she stood to her full height swinging her body onto the road. The car door flew in the wind, almost about to break off under her pressure. She was leaning so far out of the car now that her hair was dragging along the road underneath her. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

She was pulled by her feet, knocking her head against the dashboard. Teddy's swearing wasn't comprehensible to her senses yet. The car broke instantly and a tear formed at the corner of her eye because Teddy was pulling her hair so tight that she could feel the follicles tearing in her scalp.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" His words stung her ear and she winced.

The ceiling of Teddy's Chevrolet was the first thing she noticed, then the dirt road outside. She got up and shut the door behind her, hearing more of Teddy's muffled screams. She was left in the middle of nowhere, somewhere between Castle Rock and the small town of Semaphore. It was way, way smaller than Castle Rock. Semaphore was just one main road and a beach, but even Semaphore was a three quarter of an hour walk. Teddy had abandoned her, which deep down was of no shock.

She walked the whole three quarters of an hour until she reached Semaphore. The "Cumberland Hotel" welcomed her with its green tinted windows and glass doors. Beside the hotel was a sign that read, _"Semaphore. Where country meets the sea."_

Further down the road, the old "Odeon Star" cinema had a phone booth out the front. In her pocket she reached for spare change that she luckily didn't offer to Teddy beforehand.

It was beginning to get dark, she could tell by the pink horizon that sat on the roof of the old cinema. If she walked further out onto the curb she could see the large memorial clock down the road, right on the pier. The pier was buzzing with life, the carousel was flashing lights and the children's steam train made way across its tracks.

She picked up the receiver and held it to her chest protectively, she gazed down the road to the sunset before dialling the number that belonged to the only person she felt that she ever trusted in her life.

"What the hell were you doing going to Portland?" Merrick asked over the phone before he hung up without waiting for an answer. "Don't move. I'll be right there." He really meant to say.

Merrick was annoyed. He walked out on a date for this, the sun was setting and night was blanketing itself over the sky. He had the mood set right with his girl, but then his baby sister rang. He didn't mind that she rang, and he would have dropped anything to help her but he hated that she was hiding something from him. He had always been the one person that she talked to about anything.

He drove with one hand on the wheel, changing gears with the other. "Sestra." He addressed Lucrezia seriously and gave her the stare which only she knew what it meant.

She told him about her false pregnancy to Teddy and he hit the roof. He hated speaking Bošnjački, but still found it a convenient habit to speak his native tongue especially when he was angry. When he got angry, he turned Bošnjački.

"What would you do that shit for?" He didn't wait for a reply before adding, "He's no good for you, I've told you time and time again. What is wrong with you?"

"I know you can play your games on people but don't you dare drag yourself down to his level!" Merrick continued, and Lucrezia sat wordlessly.

"I will fucking kill him if I ever see him again. Mark my words. _Mali sestra._ He is dead." Merrick vowed earnestly. She knew he was serious and she turned her head away from her brother in shame.

Lucrezia blinked away the memory of that day, she had been battling with herself for months now and she hadn't even seen Teddy around to tell him the truth, he deserved to get his money back.

She had calmed down in the past couple of months. Call it age or call it wisdom but she wasn't the same girl she started the year as. In Teddy's absence, Bethany had even commented on her change. "You're not so sad." She'd smile and hug her, to Lucrezia's discomfort. She still wasn't the hugging type.

Worry flooded her veins as she wondered where Teddy could have been. He had already been held back a year in school for repeated absences and flunked courses because of it!

The menacing words of her older and protective brother echoed in her mind though, _"I'll kill you if you see him again."_

* * *

**A/N **The town called Semaphore really exists. Along there is the biggest carousel in the state of S.A, the ferris wheel from Elvis' movie _Roustabout,_ a waterslide complex, steam train rides and a WWI memorial clock. It's awesome!

* * *

**To be continued.**


	18. Beautiful in Blue

**A/N **Let's hope we're getting somewhere, because this drama just doesn't want to end! Lol I wish my high school years were as interesting as this chicks.  
Thanks once more for the reviews and support

* * *

Lucrezia walked through town in a blue and yellow sundress that sat so high over her knees that if she sat down, she'd have to cross her legs tightly but she didn't mind too much for the stares that she received as she strutted down Main Street in a daze.

Bethany's house was just at the end of the road that branched off Main Street and Lucrezia couldn't get herself there quick enough. With her heart palpitating in her ribcage, she pressed her finger to the doorbell repetitively until she saw a shadow moving behind the glass front door.

"Lucy, what's the matter? You're a wreck!" The soothing voice of Vern spoke from the doorway but his concerned attempts were ignored as she brushed right past him, holding in tears she turned to him, "Where's Beth?"

Bethany entered the hallway upon request breathlessly. "Lucy…" Her heart broke upon seeing how fragile she looked. Lucrezia stood in the middle of the hallway between Vern, who had just closed the door behind her and Bethany.

"This is the dumbest thing that's happened to me." Lucrezia quivered.

"Lucy, you're crying!" Her best friend was shocked at this sight.

"No, I'm not." She coughed, blinking the oncoming tears away and rejected her friends' offer for a hug.

She continued her way to the kitchen. She had always felt welcome and made herself right at home at the Ward residence. "It would be one thing if it was just some crush, but this has gone way too far!" She flung her hands up in the air accepting defeat, and her voice was shakier than before.

"I'm tired of the lying, our constant fighting and the sneaking around, and for what?"

"Honey, I don't know. I-" She was interrupted.

"I was walking home from school across the field by the Esplanade, you know?"

Bethany knew what Lucrezia meant by the nod of her head. She didn't live too far from the boardwalk at Jaycee Park and the quickest way to Castle Rock High on foot was to cut through the field that lead to Port Road, where her home was located.

"You know who I see behind the fountain on the grass with Laura Russo?"

Bethany's eyes hardened at the prediction of what Lucy's next words were and she nodded. "Teddy?"

"Yes!" She wailed, throwing her hands above her head.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you and him were over. You swore that you'd never go back to him. I know it's ridiculous but you're not _you _when you've been with him."

A tired and exasperated sigh escaped Vern's mouth as he took a seat at the kitchen table next to his girlfriend who was facing Lucrezia, who was sitting on the bench top waiting for the kettle to boil.

Lucrezia sniffed back her tears again.

"You don't think when it comes to him. Lucy, you have to think!" Vern piped up harshly, his voice sounded annoyed. He was too honest sometimes, he was such a simple guy that hated bullshitting.

Both girls scoffed at him. Bethany was shocked with his harshness and Lucrezia just didn't appreciate his input. "Don't play psychiatrist with me Vern-o, you aren't one and I'm not paying you for advice. I just need a Goddamn friend!" She snapped.

Bethany was taken aback from her lash out but then cleared her throat. "Do you want the truth or not?" She defended her partner and patted his knee gently. Lucrezia averted her eyes as the couple smiled at each other, the realization that she had probably intruded on them hit her right in the chest and suddenly she felt unwelcome.

"There is an end to this and I cannot wait for it because I'm sick of hearing about Teddy. Your brother has told you, I have told you and everyone has told you. For God's sake, even Chris has said to you. To get rid of him! You won't hear any new answers from us." Bethany added when Vern left the room, insisting that the girls needed to be alone.

The kettle boiled and the two were now sitting together with a coffee in their hands. Bethany's voice was lowered into a hushed whisper, "I know you've spent the money he gave you for your supposed abortion. If you keep him lingering on, people will find out that you faked the whole pregnancy and so will Teddy."

"Nobody knew that I was pregnant." Lucrezia stated earnestly, she trusted Teddy enough to keep his mouth shut when she asked. Whatever lie she told had nothing to do with anybody but Teddy, and she quickly tired of the charade she played with him, hoping to forget it ever happened.

"I just break it off completely with him? I don't see him again?" Lucrezia asked. "Not even for sex? What about school?"

"Well, obviously there's someone else he's fucking so, no. And we only have three months left of school."

The image of Laura's blonde hair entwined in Teddy's hands with his lips upon her neck sent a shiver of hatred down her spine. And the nearing end of the year reminded her of the Prom, "If I give him the money back, I'll have to sell that dress I bought."

Bethany broke into laughter, "Oh Lucy is that all you're worrying about? The Prom?"

"He's never going to find out about that money. I'll just pay him back."

Shuffling was heard as Vern was making his way down the hallway, while scratching his head awkwardly he peeked in the doorway again. "I heard laughing, does that mean you're okay now?" His warm and open eyes pointed in Lucrezia's direction. She nodded. "I have to go anyway. Mr Reilly and Chris will be waiting."

"Oh, Chris?" Vern and Bethany asked in unison. They shared an amused glance at one another again as if to say _"Jinx!" _

"You've been seeing a bit of him lately." Bethany smiled while her boyfriend nodded slyly.

"You've been good for him." He added.

"Yeah, well. The _Phantom_ is in less than a week. We're really knuckling down."

"You sure that's all? I see you two together around town." Bethany said while she opened the front door to let Lucrezia out the house.

"One time, at the hall."

"And at Sukies."

Lucrezia suddenly felt uncomfortable, she hated being questioned. She couldn't even remember the second time she hung out with Chris all that well. From what she remembered was that he and Gordie were there playing pool while she and her brother were dropping off a delivery. Gordie called out to her and asked her to join them, Merrick told her to go ahead and she did. Gordie left soon after to pick up Lyn from her piano lesson, then Chris walked her home after their game.

"That was coincidence." Lucrezia snapped agitatedly and the tone of her voice almost held a threat to Bethany. "Oh for God's sake, he's a fucking Chambers kid! Why would I go for that?"

Everyone went so silent that the drop of a pin would have made an echo. She couldn't believe what had just slipped out of her mouth.

Her face was stone cold and she adjusted the handbag on her shoulder "Don't tell me what I think about _anyone._ You're not me. I can make my own choices alone!"

The attention that people were giving her for becoming so close with Chris was annoying. Okay, so that was the first time that Bethany had said anything remotely suggestive but Merrick's constant taunting about her rehearsing with Chris got on her nerves. _"Too bad you're a girl. You might have had a chance with him." _He'd mock in a singsong voice. She'd argue back with him but he replied. _"All actors are gay."_

* * *

The beginning of costume rehearsals was inauspicious. Lucy wasn't feeling artistic and her cranky disposition didn't improve from when she left Bethany's house.

Her bright costume was too small for her and her bust had already popped off the dress' top buttons. The course material of the electric blue dress hugged her hips tightly, causing her to feel itchy.

As they went through the play, her first scene was Mike couldn't have been more awkward. He held out his hand for her, but as she turned around he accidently grabbed a nice handful of her chest instead. The cast laughed, but she didn't. Mike apologised profusely in his embarrassment but she just glared at him.

It all changed in a different direction when Chris appeared on stage in full costume, she couldn't pull her eyes off him. His cape slithered behind him on the ground, looking animalistic. Gold and red was stitched in fine patterns on his overall black cape, he looked superior. He was the Spirit of the whole show. Then he placed the piece of white plastic over the right side of his face – everybody gasped.

Lucrezia held back a sob in her throat. He was beautiful! Her eyes glazed over in awe of him. She was called to the stage where they were to embrace. It was like a slow motion movie. The mask faced her, its piercing eyes locked upon hers. One foot in front of the other she treaded silently on the wooden stage. There was a tense throbbing silence that befell around them as the gap between them closed over. They were so close now that her torso was flat against his stomach.

"You look beautiful in blue." Chris whispered in hear ear before the pair snapped into action. A blush crept over her cheeks and the redness spread down to the pit of her neck.

"_Every tear you have shed down your pale cheeks, I have shed a hundred more in remorse!"_ Erik cried.

_"Love me and I will be as gentle as a lamb." _He was pleading, wrapping his fingers around her wrists.

He broke out of character and lowered his voice, "Let me know if I grab you too tight. I don't want to hurt you."

"If you hurt me, it'll look more real." She smirked, challenging him to try harder. He gave her a disgusted look and shook his head.

Then came that crucial scene in which the two agreed to not kiss until the actual night of performance:

_"Let me save your life with a kiss from the Devil."_

Christine fell at the Phantom's feet weakly and he pulled her up where their eyes held a long, passionate stare.

_"Christine, I love you."_

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands travelling to the bump of her waist.

Those silenced moments as the cast and Mr Reilly watched from the audience seats were nowhere near as long as they felt for Lucrezia. Chris was in character perfectly, his eyes were set hard longingly looking into hers. Her mind replayed the words she had said to her best friend and Vern "_He's a fucking Chambers kid!" _She felt guilty as she looked into his light eyes.

He had been nothing but kind and helpful to her in the months that their friendship had blossomed. There was nothing there, just a platonic friendship in which they valued each other's differences and she was glad to found acceptance from him. She was no less an outcast than he, she found it difficult to fit in because of her family's background. Nobody in school understood her language and culture which led to her slight social isolation. His family was lower class and obviously abused, people didn't know what to think of him as his brothers and father had already set a shitty example for the name he was destined to carry for the rest of his life so, he was equally as socially isolated but by choice.

Their three second stare was almost over, and she expected his hands to drop from her waist back to his sides, but they didn't. Instead, his grip tightened around her waist and the forced proximity of their bodies was now more of an embrace. She shifted her eyes around the room, searching for her next queue but they found their way back to Chris' impaled by his stare.

He lowered his head and his breath was warm against her face, he covered her mouth with his. She was enveloped in the sweet trap of his kiss but before surprise took over her body she replied with as much force as he, inviting his mouth to open, her tongue slipped between his lips…

His hands were at her shoulders pushing her away, he was breathless.

Applause and cheering from the audience erupted in delight. The couple on stage backed away from one another in shock but accepted the ovation gracefully.

Mr Reilly was on his feet smacking his hands together forcefully and gratefully. _Bravo! Bravo!_ Everyone cheered.

Chris' confidence was on a rise and he smiled widely, loving every minute of the attention but Lucrezia was unusually awkward with it all. She couldn't even directly look at Chris when he apologised gently,

"I'm sorry Lucy."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	19. Flame Trees

**A/N**:Thanks again for the reviews and support. I do love the feedback, it makes me feel special.

* * *

_Ring Ring! _

Merrick groaned.

_Ring Ring!_

The sound of his hand slapping at the table for the phone receiver stirred Lucrezia from her train of thought from the other side of the adjoining room.

_Ring Ring!_

She looked up from her papers, irritated. He hadn't peeled his eyes from the TV screen but he eventually answered the phone without having to look away.

"Hello?"

His eyes were still fixed on the screen and he didn't recognise the voice that demanded to speak with his sister at first, but as it continued he was pretty sure he knew who was on the receiving end… "Listen to me, dick face!" Annoyance grumbled in his throat, his voice defensively changing deeper as he spoke.

Lucrezia's eyes flickered up from the homework set out on the dining table in front of her to Merrick who was instinctively turned towards her, just a couple of metres away. "She's busy. Leave her alone, do you understand?"

The siblings frowned at each other.

"Just stay away, if you know what's good for you."

Click.

Merrick slammed the phone back to the receiver with full force, almost shattering the phone and the table it sat on with one swift movement of his hand. Frustration got the better of him at most times, he was a virile young man of barely twenty two.

He shook his head at Lucrezia without saying a word and walked into the kitchen, still keeping his disappointed attention fixed on her. Lucrezia didn't say a word to him, scared he would go into one of his hereditary fits of rage not unlike that of Vinko or herself.

_Ring Ring!_

Again it rang.

It took Merrick three long strides from the kitchen to the living room where the phone sat but Lucrezia beat him there and together they locked eyes just as though they were heading into battle.

_Ring Ring!_

Her hand reached out, "_Nemojte se usuditi!" _She was warned.

_Ring Ring!_

They stared intently at one another with annoyance. Lucrezia wore her eyes glazed over, in hopes that Merrick would cave in and let her handle her own problem. But he didn't back down. Ever.

_Ring Ring!_

"You touch that fuckin' thing and you're dead!" A finger pointed to the telephone.

"I'd like to see you try."

He bet her to it again, he picked up the ringing receiver before being tackled to the floor. His sister's unexpected weightiness forced him to struggle against her. Crashing sounds were heard along with muffled grunts and cusses.

He dropped it from his hands.

"Shit!"

Both of them could hear Teddy's deep, _"What's going on? Where's Lucy?"_ as both their faces were near the speaker.

"You're dead you little Duchamp prick!" Merrick yelled.

Lucrezia squirmed out of her brother's grasp and reached for the receiver.

"Teddy, is that you?" She breathed. She won the fight and gave him the finger.

He growled but straightened himself up, listening to the conversation. Lucrezia's voice was hollow.

She sighed. Then coughed. _Yes_ and _No _sounds bounced around the room. Her voice was soo hollow!

Merrick heard her from the other room, his protectiveness growing. He and Stu, his best friend and co-worker from Dobra had once before discussed what they would do to Teddy DuChamp if murder was legalized.

He knew Lucrezia better than he knew anybody in the whole wide world. A stubborn, always-has-to-be-right little bitch. A bitch with a fragile heart, and too proud for her own good. If he couldn't protect her from the bad things in the world, he didn't know who could. There's Vinko, but he couldn't be any more out of touch with his own daughter than what he already was. Stu didn't have the guts to stand up to her when she was a bully so that really only left himself.

His job is to protect his baby sister from things that could destroy her- like her obsession with Teddy Duchamp.

'_He's toxic!'_ He told her time and time again.

"Alright, that's enough!" A strong voice breathed behind her left shoulder. A hand slipped past her face and the thick plastic speaker was torn from her ear. She barely even reacted to Merrick's interruption, just looked at him. She easily could have taken the phone from her brother's hand but she didn't.

The hollowness of her voice was deeply disturbing for Merrick and he wondered if Teddy noticed it was unnatural of her. This time, he hung up lightly. A click was barely heard.

The TV suddenly came to life with roars of laughter coming from the speakers.

When the phone began to ring a third time, Merrick was quick to his feet.

"You little fuckwit, you haven't learned your lesson yet have you?"

* * *

The R&J assignment was hopeless. By this time of the year with only weeks pending until prom and then graduation, it seemed insignificant. Mr Tolli's growing impatience over the past was also beginning to tire beyond all shock now and nobody cared anymore that he was an asshole.

"I say we just all boycott his class and then tell him to go fuck himself!" Chris seethed, slamming the book shut.

"We'd fail if we pulled a stunt like that, man. It would be good to see the look on his face when his class doesn't show up."

They laughed at the possibility and schemed different plots to boycott English Studies. Before agreeing to go ahead, Gordie had a question.

"Hey, how'd your costume turn out for the Phantom of the Opera?"

Chris didn't react to the question; he just tapped his pen against the desk. "Good, I guess."

Then the room went quiet.

Chris rolled his eyes and licked his lips thoughtfully. "I kissed Lucy in rehearsals today."

Gordon laughed, having known her better than Chris he saw the humorous side.

Gordie was on the receiving end of one of Chris' hard, serious stares that could make your face melt.

"It was in the script."

He didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he re-opened the hardback covered book and shook his head.

* * *

"_Excuse me? I'm sorry, but my name is Chris- Chris Chambers. I was wondering if I can speak with Lucy."_

His face fell in shock, cringing on the inside. He hated people calling her Lucy.

"Zia. Chris Chambers wants you?"

"How did you get my number?" She demanded as soon as the speaker was next to her mouth.

"_Gee, I'm great thanks! How are you?" _

Merrick settled having heard the small fit of laughter from his sister, he slumped back to the recliner and enchanted himself back on the TV screen. All he wanted to do was watch the damn television and there were only minutes left of his favourite show. That really pissed him off.

Fuckin' Teddy! He thought to himself.

* * *

**"And oh, the flame trees blind the weary driver  
****And there's nothing else that could set fire to this town  
****There's no change, there's no pace  
****Everything within its place  
****Just makes it harder to believe that she won't be around."  
-Cold Chisel**

* * *

Just as the flame tree will blind the weary driver, their radiant beauty is covered in thorns unseen from the distance. Lucrezia, as alluring as she was to Teddy inflicted the same repercussions of the blazing tree.

That's the thing about first love, everything about them is perfect. First love never really dies, its foundation is based a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity.

Her heart still leapt in her throat when she heard his voice or saw his face and so did his.

Poor Teddy. He had to see her. The way she spoke over the phone wasn't her, it wasn't the Lucy he knew. Something had changed. Disconnected. He knew he hadn't done the best to prove that he wanted her back but he didn't know why. He was in love with her, well he was sure of it anyway.

Whenever he was with her, he was under some sort of spell where he couldn' get enough. When he wasn't with her, he was consumed with the thought of Laura and when he was with Laura, all that would play on his mind is Lucrezia.

Lucrezia was_ his._

"Teddy!" Teddy spun around on his heel to face the person who had called him.

"Why are you throwing rocks at the window?"

He looked sheepishly at the handful of rocks he was holding and dropped them. It was too late now to deny what he was doing because the very sight of the person who spoke to him was enough to have him in a shivering fit of discomfort.

"It's Lucy's window."

Christopher Chambers scoffed at him, keeping his hands in his jeans pockets. "I know that, but why are you here?" The bunch of flowers Teddy held in his other hand caught Chris' attention.

Teddy could feel his face burning in humiliation. Chris Chambers always found Teddy at his worst.

"And what have you done this time?" He asked coldly.

Teddy ignored him, they both hadn't spoken since Chris unleashed his usually well hidden fury.

A flicker of light brightened the room two stories above their heads. Teddy screamed her name, but it wasn't Lucy who entered the room. The tall shadow of Merrick grew in height as it came closer to the window.

Every muscle in Teddy's body then tensed even more. Christopher Chambers was intimidating, but Merrick Michacovich was petrifying.

"Just forget this and go home." Chris said.

Thunder could have roared from the look that Teddy expressed towards Chris. The earth could have rumbled beneath their feet and hell would have opened.

"I aint goin' nowhere." He held his ground.

But he had to leave, Merrick had seen him and was making his way downstairs to the front of their home.

* * *

Lucrezia was found inside sitting at the dining table, books and paper spread across its surface, her head in her hands, blowing a stray hair away from her eyes. She looked bored, her eyes focused but tired. Her head jolted upright to see Chris standing in the archway.

"Hey." Her voice was dry until she cleared her throat.

"Hey." He walked over to her, hands still in his side pockets.

Her dark orbs looked up at him, they were dull and tired but still the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He tried to figure out whether they were a very deep blue or not.

"You know Teddy's outside waiting for you." He said with a hint of uncertainty.

Lucrezia sighed through pouted lips and closed her eyes, tugging hair at the sides of her head.

"I know. I heard him before." There was a soft squelching sound as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. She wasn't too fazed with Teddy's continual pursuits anymore and anyway, her brother seemed to have it settled for the night at least.

They could hear shuffling from outside where the street was normally quiet, Merrick was heard yelling and Teddy was arguing back. Chris turned a sympathetic glance towards Lucrezia who just buried her head deeper in her hands.

A roar of laughter shot out from the television speakers to settle the strained silence inside between Chris and Lucrezia.

She apologised for her reaction after the kiss that she shared with Chris during play rehearsals.

"If you don't want to do the final scene with the kiss, we can change it."

"It's not that, Chris." She stammered, tearing her eyes away from the homework in front of her to look up at him and their eyes locked.

She pointed both her index fingers at him, "Wait a second." Her eyes squinted in thought before she got out of her seat to reach his level.

"Wh-" She took him by surprise. His words were cut out in his throat making a gagging sound as she locked lips with him.

It was a quick kiss. A tight lipped, puckered up little kiss on the lips and it was over in less than a second.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He teased.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	20. untitled chapter

**A/N:** This is definitely a filler chapter. Most of it is probably drabble and I will admit that it was really difficult to write, because I don't really know where I'm heading with it. I might even change it around a bit later on if inspiration strikes.

It's quite jumpy with scenes and timelines but I hope you get the drift...

For now, please sit back and enjoy :)

* * *

The sun was shining outside, so instead of staying in Chris had taken the opportunity to study under the warm sunlight in the school courtyard bench with Mr Reilly, who was free to offer Chris as much help as he needed for his R&J assignment. He had held out pages of his old dialogue of Romeo Montague, insisting Chris get a better perspective of each of the characters before analysing the storyline for his essay. _'Break it down into sections'_ he repeated to Chris, "Three categories, I should say."

When his study period was over Chris thanked his teacher and headed off to meet Gordon at the library where he would exchange the notes he had just gathered. In one session, he was sure he could fill out a good three quarters of their joined essays, and with Gordie's input and imagination they could create a masterpiece.

The months were drawing in shorter and exams were approaching. The freedom from high school was so close he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. The days were getting shorter and the workload was easing, he was growing more as a person and the new freedom was refreshing. Essays and assignments were becoming scarce and markings from teachers were becoming less of an issue because studies for final examinations were now top priority.

He found Gordie in the library hovered over a geography textbook muttering to himself.

"How the hell can I remember everything I've learned this year if I can't remember last Tuesday, what the fuck was Tuesday anyway?

Books were slammed onto the table with a thud that echoed through the quiet library and Chris took a seat opposite his buddy. Gordie was beginning to stress and he was talking too fast to be able to understand coherently.

"I can't do this anymore man, why can't we just have good things and not have to worry?" He shook his head swiftly side to side and groaned completely unaware of his friend's stunned reaction.

"It's like all they want us to do is go to college and become something for ourselves, you know to make a name? And how realistic is that when half these people don't know what to do and if they do they probably won't even get there and the ones that don't know what to do will find out when they're too old to do it. This world is rigged man, there's no winning." He shook his head sceptically.

"I still think we're gonna kick ass after this is done." Chris said positively as he dotted the _'i'_ in his name and then threw his pen as far as he could and stretched his fingers. Thank God! Chris was the one who stressed and worked himself up over most things and Gordie was the happy-go-lucky type who would lean back and coo _'chill out dude.'_ Seeing his friend in that state of stress made Chris reasonably nervous. He flicked through hand written notes looking from them to Gordie who still hadn't noticed Chris sitting in front of him with notes ready.

* * *

Chris was taking his cousin, Monica to the Prom, who was also a senior at Immanuel College along with her twin. He still didn't know if they were first or second cousins but they were friends before they found out that they were related anyway. She didn't have the same surname as him, having her mother be first or second cousins with his mother. Their family had been broken for a long time now and relations got murky as the family generated. Somehow they were related as their mothers had told them when they first became friends in kindergarten and they had been close ever since.

Gordie was taking Lyn, of course and she had her dress picked out weeks ago and he hadn't seen it yet but he didn't care too much. He didn't care for the hair makeup or clothes that his girl wore, he just wanted her there. She was nervous since she didn't know anybody from Castle Rock High, so the group decided a long time ago to hire a limousine with Vern and Bethany, Chris and his partner.

Bethany was a warm and affectionate girl who made friends with anybody which made a lasting impression on Lyn, who stuck to her like glue in social gatherings.

* * *

The afternoon sun tickled the back of Lucrezia's neck as she rolled out onto her stomach and flattened her notebook on the grass. It was a cloudless day and the sun had lured her out from the library to the Federation garden on her free period. As she lifted her head up from her book, she swept her hair back around her other shoulder and looked around her and in the distance was Chris Chambers aimlessly wondering around the grounds, he carried a book under his arm as he flicked a cigarette behind his ear.

She caught his attention and he smiled, walking his way over to her.

"So, tonight is the big night huh?" He asked while taking a seat on the grass, sitting with his legs crossed in front of him and leaning his elbows against the soft green grass that was so long, the tips tickled his forearm.

"Are you nervous?"

She hummed, "I will be."

Students were now walking around the yard by the bucket load, carrying bags and books while making unnecessary racket which was a clear indicator that it was three O'clock and school was over for the day.

He got up and dusted off his school pants. "I'll see you in a few hours."

She nodded distantly, keeping her eyes on her psychology workbook.

* * *

Chris stood still in the doorway of the empty school auditorium with his cape in his hands and mask secured to his face while staring at the stage, which was already set up with the appropriate props that were designed by stage crew.

When he went to stand on the stage he focused his eyes on the empty seats in front of him - in two hours they would be full.

Then his eyes travelled upwards to the set of lights above his head and he was almost blinded by its hot, yellow spotlights.

Whether he was ready to perform or not, he still had to.

Tonight was showtime!

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Coming next is the performance that our Chris has worked his butt off for!

_Review?_


	21. ACT ONE

**A/N** If I could, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you **AlexACheevy **- Your loyal and amazing reviews have been so helpful and when I see your updates I always smile. I'm dedicating it to you because I think this chapter is a turning point in this story and I hope you will enjoy where it will be heading.

**ALSO! **I haven't written a drama script in a long, long time so I'm out of whack, so don't judge me! Lol I've stayed as true as I can to the original script of the Phantom of the Opera and my script writing might not be very clear but I've tried my hardest to make it look legit.

And, blah blah blah I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the lyrics... blah blah blah Nor do I own Stand by Me, I wish could own Christopher Chambers though... Yummy! Oh that's so gross... He was like, twelve in this but oh well.

* * *

**ACT ONE - PARIS 1881 **

"REHEARSALS FOR "HANNIBAL" BY CHALUMEAU"

* * *

**MONOLOGUE: **_The Opera ghost in fact, existed. He was not a creature of the imagination, drawn by artists and storytellers. He existed in flesh and blood, just like you and I. He assumed the complete appearance of a real Phantom. _

_Author and journalist, Gaston Leroux became intrigued by gossip of the legend of a mysterious man who inhabited the hidden depths of the Paris Opera. After studies of his existence, Leroux wrote __Le Fantôme de l'Opéra__. _

_And tonight, we bring his story to you. _

**-CURTAINS RISE-**

_The Opera house is in the middle of a rehearsal for the Opera, Hannibal. __HANNIBAL is UBALDO PIANGI- __ELISSA, Queen of Carthage is __CARLOTTA GUIDICELLI- The two leading __SLAVE GIRLS are played by MEG GIRY and __CHRISTINE DAAÉ. MME. GIRY is the ballet __mistress__. Two extra ballerinas are in rehearsals._

_A STAGE HAND carries a ladder across the_ _stage, still constructing_ _parts of the scenery_.

_MONSIEUR MONCHARMIN, the retiring manager of the Opera is showing the new managers Monsieur's DEBIENNE and POLIGNY the great stage where the cast is standing. _

**MONCHARMIN** _(to __DEBIENNE and POLIGNY__)_  
This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal".  
_(Attracting ballerina's attention)  
_Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. Debienne and M. Poligny?

_(The new managers are politely bowing, when Ballerina #1 interrupts.) _

**BALLERINA #1 **Misseur we are rehearsing!  
**  
MONCHARMIN** _(ignoring this, calls_ _his attention to the continuing_ _ballet)_  
We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets.

_MEG becomes prominent among the dancers_

**DEBIENNE** Who's that girl?

**MONCHARMIN** Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer.

_As CARLOTTA is singing a backdrop crashes to the_ _floor cutting her off from half the cast_

**MEG/BALLET GIRLS/CHORUS **He's here… The Phantom of the Opera… He is with us. It's the ghost!

_The drop is raised high enough to reveal upstage an old_ _stagehand, JOSEPH BUQUET, holding a length of rope,_ _which looks almost like a noose._

**MONCHARMIN **_(Looks up to see Joseph)  
_Buquet! What's going on up there?

**BUQUET** Please monsieur, I was not at my post. There's no one there and if there is, it must be a ghost . . .

**MEG** _(looking up)_  
He's there… The Phantom of the Opera!

_The GIRLS twitter and twirl in fear._

* * *

The stage lights blinded him, and that was a good thing he thought to himself. He couldn't see the hundreds of faces that watched him.

The nerves disappeared as soon as he entered stage right. The unseen applause sent shivers down his spine but his scowl was plastered on his face still. The heat of the white/yellow spotlights caused a single trickle of sweat to drip from the corner of his forehead down his mask and his breathing stopped in fear he'd have to reattach the wretched piece of plastic.

* * *

"ANGEL OF MUSIC"

* * *

_CHRISTINE moves slowly, DOWNSTAGE._ _Unseen by her, RAOUL also moves away and follows her._ _As CHRISTINE is about to open the dressing room door,_ _she hears the PHANTOM's voice out of nowhere._

**PHANTOM'S VOICE **Brava, brava, bravissima. . .

Unseen by Christine, The Phantom was seen by the audience as he stood on the opposite side of a block divider, while he cried out his words. He leaned vulnerably against the divider which was disguised as a bricked wall decorated with plaques of royal blue and vibrant red.

_Tremulous music plays over the speakers. CHRISTINE hears the_ _PHANTOM'S voice, seemingly from behind her dressing_ _room mirror._

**PHANTOM** _(speaking gravely)_  
your soul is a beautiful thing, child. You sang beyond perfection- the angels wept tonight.

**CHRISTINE** _(spell-bound)_  
Thankyou.

_The figure of the PHANTOM becomes discernible_ _behind the mirror._

**CHRISTINE** _(ecstatic)_

**PHANTOM **I am your Angel ...

_CHRISTINE walks towards the glowing,_ _shimmering glass. Meanwhile, RAOUL has_ _returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. He_ _tries the door It is locked._

**RAOUL **_(Beathless and struggling to open the door handle)_  
Whose is that voice?

_Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in_ _an inferno of white light, stands the PHANTOM._ _He reaches forward and takes CHRISTINE firmly,_ _but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch is cold,_ _and CHRISTINE gasps_. _CHRISTINE disappears through the mirror,_ _which closes behind her - the door of the dressing_ _room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and_ _RAOUL enters to find the room empty._

**RAOUL **Christine!

* * *

"THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND"

* * *

_The PHANTOM and CHRISTINE take their_ _strange journey to the PHANTOM'S lair. Candles_ _rise from the stage. We see CHRISTINE and the_ _PHANTOM in a boat which moves slowly across_ _the misty waters of the underground lake._

* * *

"THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT"  
BEYOND THE LAKE THE NEXT MORING

* * *

_Finally they arrive in the PHANTOM'S lair. There is a pipe organ. The PHANTOM sits at_ _the organ and takes over the accompaniment._

**PHANTOM **_(Changing mood)_  
Do you know why I bought you here? Because I love you.

_He closes the gap between himself and CHRISTINE, reaching out for her but he pulls away in shyness. He circles her curiously, not taking his eyes off her. He is visibly trembling, his breath shaking, words muffled. He then caresses her face, but she flinches from his cold hands._

**PHANTOM:** Here is where our loves gives in. Let the music begin, my dear Christine. Your love for music will grow as will your love for me.

_CHRISTINE is tranced by the feel of his hands caressing her shoulders. She has accustomed to the coldness of his touch and she plucks the courage to graze a hand against his mask with_ _no intention of removing it. The PHANTOM does not even flinch._

* * *

_As the light brightens again, we see the PHANTOM seated at_ _the organ furiously writing away on music manuscripts. CHRISTINE_ _wakes up. The very sight of him has her captivated._

**CHRISTINE** _(determined)_  
who are you?

_She rises and approaches the PHANTOM who does not_ _see her as she reaches for his mask and tears it from his face._ _The PHANTOM springs up furiously and pushes her to the floor._ _She clearly sees his face. __**The audience does not,**__ as he is_ _standing in profile and in shadow._

**PHANTOM** Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?  
_(He holds out his hand for the mask, which she gives to_ _him. He puts it on, turning towards the audience as he_ _spits.)  
_Come we must return.

* * *

He walked with such grace that took him months to perfect-his cape trailing behind him seductively while he skulked the catacombs of the Opera House. Foam dividers, standing on wheels merely represented the gothic styled walls and engravings that were puzzled together creating a labyrinth sprawled across UPPER LEFT CENTRE, to DOWN LEFT stage.

He then exited LEFT side, that sexually alluring swirl of his cape had the females of the audience wishing for more.

The darker lighting of the backstage room was relief to his eyes and he could feel his eyes relax in their sockets. Mr Reilly's hushed voice was heard from somewhere amongst the crowd of stage crew and extra's giving directions. Then he heard his name, and Chris only had a few minutes until his cue to return on stage.

Mr Reilly's pudgy hands rested on both of Chris' shoulders and his arms were stretched higher than his short level to reach Chris' 6'1 stance and he looked Chris right in the eyes- his old, weary eyes glazed over with pride.

"You've done me proud, kid." He winked and his eyes became watery. The emotion soon became infectious before he called the rest of the people backstage to announce his pride. "We've all worked hard." He thanked each and every one of his students but his focused attention was on Chris. He couldn't help but sniff back a cry.

* * *

"THE ROOF OF THE OPERA HOUSE"

* * *

_A statue of 'La Victoire Ailee' is shining under the twilight. CHRISTINE and_ _RAOUL enter._

**RAOUL** Why have you brought us here?

**CHRISTINE** Don't take me back there!

**RAOUL** We must return!

**CHRISTINE** He'll kill me!

**RAOUL **Christine, don't say that, don't even think it!

**CHRISTINE **The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . .

**RAOUL**The Phantom is a fable , there is no Phantom of the Opera.

**CHRISTINE** Raoul, I've seen him! I can't forget that sight! I won't ever forget his face- so distorted.. deformed.

**RAOUL** _(comforting her)  
_Christine . . .

**PHANTOM** _(unseen, a ghostly echo of RAOUL's words)  
_Christine . . .

**CHRISTINE **What was that?

_They look at each other unaware of the PHANTOM'S yearning. He is behind the __statue of 'La Victoire Ailee' unbeknownst to them, he is weeping heavily and holding a red rose._

* * *

"ALL I ASK OF YOU"

* * *

_A moment, as their eyes meet. The mood changes._

**RAOUL** Let me be here with you to guard you.

**CHRISTINE** Say you love me!

_(They embrace)_

**CHRISTINE**I must go – They'll wonder where I am!

**RAOUL **But, Christine, I love you!

_They hurry off. The PHANTOM emerges from_ _behind the statue._

**PHANTOM** You've denied me and betrayed me . . . Christine ... Christine ...  
_(He cries and throws away the rose)_

**RAOUL/CHRISTINE** _(offstage)_  
I love you!

**PHANTOM** _(Screams threateningly through his tears, his voice deep and menacing.)  
_You will curse the day you did not do all that I asked of you!

_Lights go off- the stage is pitch black and lights then flicker simultaneously, the maniacal laughter of the PHANTOM._

**PHANTOM **_(screetching and evilly cackling. He cries thunderously.)  
__G_O!  
_(He raises his arms in the air as to indicate his power to destroy.)_

_The lights of the_ _chandelier begin flickering and, at a great cry from him,_ _it descends, swinging more and more madly over the_ _orchestra pit_. _The chandelier falls to the stage._

_The lights go out. The theatre is pitch black. Curtains close. All that remains is the echo of the PHANTOM'S evil, demented cackle of satisfaction. _

* * *

Lights went back to normal and over the microphone was an announcement that intermission would be for twenty minutes. He couldn't believe the performance he had worked on for months was almost completely over. A feeling that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders was beginning to dawn on him and he still stood behind a closed curtain rubbing his throat uncomfortably- he had screamed so hard it hurt. He was aware of a few screams in the audience as he shouted his final words and he never felt more powerful.

Lucrezia tugged him by the elbow to go backstage with her. He smiled, she was sweating more than he and he never saw a girl look any more beautiful in his entire life.

* * *

**To be continued.**

P.S I hope this was okay, and if not some feedback will be really, really great and I'll see what I can change :)


	22. ACT TWO

**ACT 2**

* * *

Few scenes have passed and Gordie was beginning to yawn. Not because he found the play boring but because it was getting late. He smiled to himself the whole time Chris was on stage depicting his role as the Phantom of the Opera, Lyn squeezed Gordie's hand each time he walked on stage in a new scene and she smiled too- it was like seeing a celebrity.

Six scenes had passed to be exact. Twenty minutes had swooped by to be more precise. The magical _"Great Masquerade Ball"_ scene had captivated the audience with bright colours exciting choreography (much thanks to the students of Mrs Brumby's home economics class and the Dancers from Mr Malone's class.)

Raoul had once again stepped in and saved Christine by the pursuits of the strong and attractive Phantom (like she needed saving anyway!) He was relentless in having her all for himself.

There was a graveyard scene and on stage brawl between the Phantom and Raoul (Chris Chambers and Mick Clarke.) Christine chose to save Raoul and then that rolled into a number of short scenes where the story had been elaborated into the dark love triangle of the Phantom, Christine and Raoul and the audience was sure it was now drawing to an end because indeed, all good things must draw to an end.

This led to scene number 8 of 9 The Labyrinth underground.

* * *

"**TO THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND"**

* * *

_The PHANTOM takes a ring from his finger a ring and holds it out to CHRISTINE._ _Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger._

**PHANTOM** _(To CHRISTINE, pleading)_  
Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Christine, that's all I ask of . . .

_We never reach the next word because CHRISTINE quite_ _calmly reveals the PHANTOM'S face to the audience who is expected to scream at the sight of the horrifying skull._

Nobody does, they just watch him in pity and resent the stupid girl for humiliating such an amazing creature.

_The PHANTOM sweeps his cloak around her and_ _vanishes._ _The stage goes black._

Lights phase back in, but this time they are softer- white lights.

_The PHANTOM and_ _CHRISTINE in the boat crossing the underground_ _lake._

**PHANTOM** _(He is furiously propelling the boat, and he then turns to her bitterly. He begins to shake her by the shoulders.)  
_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

**PHANTOM** _(Dragging CHRISTINE roughly out of the boat before she frees herself and backs away as he stares blackly out front.)_  
Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! Christine, Why?

* * *

**"BEYOND THE LAKE"**

* * *

_They hold a long glance. They are so close, they are almost touching. She looks calmly and coldly_ _into his face._

**CHRISTINE **This haunted face holds no horror for me now . . . It's in your soul that the true distortion lies . . .

_The PHANTOM suddenly senses RAOUL'S presence behind her. _

**PHANTOM** Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!  
_(to RAOUL cruel and sarcastically.)  
_Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come.

**RAOUL** _(pleading)  
_Free her! Do what you like only free her!

**PHANTOM** _(to CHRISTINE, dryly)_  
Your lover makes a passionate plea!

**CHRISTINE **Please, Raoul, it's useless . . .

**RAOUL**_(to PHANTOM)_  
Let me see her . . .

**PHANTOM** _(humorously)_  
Be my guest, sir…

_He gestures to ensure that it is safe for RAOUL to pass him and see CHRISTINE and then RAOUL takes CHRISTINE in his arms. The PHANTOM looks on sadly._

_RAOUL then steps away and turns to the PHANTOM._

The PHANTOM_ takes a rope and, before RAOUL_ _has a chance to move, catches him by the neck. The end_ _of the rope, of which the PHANTOM has let go, remains_ _magically suspended in mid-air_

**PHANTOM **_(taunting)_  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine . . .

_(He turns to her)_

Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is your choice -

**RAOUL** _(despairing)_  
Christine, forgive me please forgive me . . .

**PHANTOM **Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity...

**RAOUL **Either way you choose, he has to win . . .  
_(to PHANTOM)_  
Why make her lie to you, to save me?  
_(To CHRISTINE)_  
For pity's sake, Christine, please say no!

**CHRISTINE**. . . Why all this torment?

**PHANTOM **His life is now the prize which you must earn!

**CHRISTINE **Angel of music, you deceived me. I gave you my soul blindly.

**PHANTOM** _(to CHRISTINE)_  
You've tried my patience, now make your choice!

**CHRISTINE **(_She reflects for a moment from looking RAOUL in the eyes then with determination moves_ _slowly towards the PHANTOM. She falls and creeps up to him, still on her hands and knees.)_  
Pitiful creature of darkness  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you  
you are not alone!

* * *

Gordie, Lyn, Vern and Bethany sat together in in the third row as moral support. "Lucy looks so beautiful." She whispered to Vern who hummed in agreement. Gordie nodded his head as well.

Lucy's hair was long past her elbows in length and the curls framed every detail of her face. It was true what Chris had told her before, she looked beautiful in blue.

Gordie watched in awe, feeling inspiration, his best friend was inspiring him creatively. He never realised or thought about how funny it was that he be cast as the Phantom. There were so many similarities in both characters that were just too alike. He'd only seen the Phantom with Lon Chaney and he had nightmares for weeks.

* * *

_She is at the PHANTOM'S feet and he reaches down to help her stand. She is now calmly facing him, she kisses him long and full on_ _the lips. The embrace lasts a long time. RAOUL watches_ _in horror and wonder._

On stage, our lead performer Christopher Chambers was suddenly taken over. She kissed him. Fully not how they rehearsed before. When the next cue came, he didn't want to let her go. She pulled away but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, his head turning to the other side before enveloping her once more. His hands travelled the length of her back and her hands massaged his shoulders and neck softly.

The audience began to whistle and applaud.

Chris' friends in the third row looked on with interest, but Vern looked away- trying to count the tiles on the ceiling. Something about him seeing Lucrezia kiss another guy made him wary and slightly protective, whether or not it was part of a play it was something he didn't want to see. He didn't even expect it to be in the play. Bethany tugged at his arm for his attention again- begrudgingly he returned his attention and the kiss still lingered. _"Oh, come on!" _He grumbled impatiently while making rolling movements with his wrists in hope of gesturing to get the show rolling on again.

Mick was thrown off for a couple of moments before returning to character. His jaw dropped and stuttered his next line.

Chris licked his lips enjoying the taste. _"Way to go Chambers!"_ A voice called from the audience.

The two stopped and stared at the audience as though they forgot where they both were.

Mick cleared his throat.

* * *

_The PHANTOM lakes a lighted candle and holds it_ _above RAOUL's head. A tense moment. But the_ _suspended rope suddenly falls harmlessly - the_ _PHANTOM has burned the thread by which the noose was_ _held. Submissively, he addresses RAOUL._

**PHANTOM **Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . . Leave me behind - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - go now and leave me!

_RAOUL and CHRISTINE move off towards the boat._

Lucy was led off stage with Mick and she turned back with an unsure smile which was noticed by the audience.

Chris was left alone on stage for a few moments before he was joined again by Lucrezia and their eyes met tenderly- an action that did not fit in with the scene or the dialogue.

_CHRISTINE re-enters and walks slowly towards him._ _She takes off her ring and gives it to the PHANTOM_

**PHANTOM** Christine, I love you . . .

_She hurries off wordlessly and The PHANTOM puts the ring on his_ _finger. His body heaving with sobs._

The stage turned to a welcome shade of black. The lights stayed dim for a long while before roars of applause surged through the vast auditorium.

When Chris opened his eyes, he saw that the curtains had closed and he was staring at the white side of the stage curtains. Then they rose up again suddenly and he was surrounded by the rest of the cast, smiling and waving in their pride with themselves at the audience.

It was over.

* * *

Backstage Mr Reilly held a hand in the air and a smile glued to his face. "Congratulations everyone!" He cried while the cast sharing the same proud smiles.

Mick flicked Chris a wink from the distance of the small backstage room and was replied with hearty thumbs up. The two had built a friendship over the months and he was actually sad that they wouldn't be working together anymore.

Chris basked in the bittersweet moment of the finality of it all. He recognised at that moment the beautiful memories that he held of Castle Rock and high school. Lucrezia's laugh echoed through the background and she was suddenly hushed, Chris smiled to himself when he heard her tell the unseen voice to _'fuck off!'_

Most of all he was going to miss her.

Chris was glad to be distracted from his thoughts when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Dude, we're going to Micks for a small celebration. Are you in?"

He couldn't believe that Lucrezia just called him _dude. _She wasn't in the least bit awkward with him, which he was thankful for. He didn't know what had come over him and the deepening idea that he could have feelings for her made him sick to the stomach. He blocked them to the back of his mind before his smile could dwindle in front of her. But that kiss was unforgettable.

"Sure." He turned with her to leave with Mick and the others trailing behind. He led her through heavy wooden doors of the school auditorium before the two were stopped by a figure slightly shorter than Chris' "That was some kiss, huh?" Teddy asked.

Lucrezia's heart stopped in her chest before kick-starting back to an irregular heartbeat.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	23. aftermath

Teddy's light hazel eyes glared into Lucrezia's dark unrecognizable ones. He could never figure out what colour they actually were.

It had been apparent now how little the former couple actually understood one another. His smile faltered when her glare hardened as if she was trying to recognise who he was.

He pulled her away from the group of cast mates by her forearm. She frowned at him and turned to her peers for support. Mick attempted to stop Teddy in his tracks but had been pushed out of the way. Chris stood in front of the group assuming total control of the situation and placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "I don't think she wants to go with you." He said calmly.

Teddy swirled around to face his opponent, challenging him for a showdown. His grip on Lucrezia loosened and she slunk her way behind Christopher and Mick, her hands lightly grazing against the small of Mick's back as she peered from behind him to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"C'mon man, let's go outside." Chris spoke monotonously with his lips barely moving and without a threat behind his words.

He excused himself from everybody who stood in slight alarm. Teddy rose up and down on the balls of his feet before following the tall figure of Chris.

Mick had turned to the two girls who stood behind him, he shrugged his shoulders while his protective grip on Lucrezia's shoulders tightened and the girls returned the quizzical gesture.

* * *

"You must think I'm stupid following you out here, Chambers." Teddy warned from the shadows of the courtyard where they both stood alone.

Chris laughed in amusement. A flash of light from his lighter momentarily lit the scene and he could see the outline of Teddy standing in front of him. He bought his lit cigarette to his lips and puffed quietly before he spoke again. He wasn't frightened of Teddy.

"There's stupid, Teddy and then there's you. You can't even see what's in front of your own eyes."

He heard a reply of a lengthy sigh escaping from Teddy.

"Do you think it's cool to give the finger to everyone that doesn't match your tiny little idea of your perfect world? Even to the people who care about you. Even Lucrezia, man, she's crazy about you but you fucked it all up with Laura." He took in a deep breath of the cold air for a second.

"You come here, watch our performance and get jealous of a kiss?" He continued to laugh in spite of his old friend.

Teddy felt himself relax slightly at the sound of the childish laughter, but still he remained silent. Christopher Chambers had that effect on him. He was the alpha and they both knew it.

But then, it went silent- eerily silent.

No moving flash from the tip of a cigarette. No breathing sounds. No movement from the inside building. There was nothing.

There was now a wall behind him, his back squashed against it. His collar was tight around his neck and hands were holding him in place. Teddy couldn't spit a word through his throat.

"If you think you've got a chance with her again you've got another surprise coming!"

The better judgement of Chris' slipped away from him while his knuckles closed in one another tightly, gripping at Teddy's shirt. The very sight of him sent ripples of disgust through his stomach.

Nearing footsteps brought him back to reality and his grip loosened, leaving a shocked Teddy to straighten up the front of his shirt. He blew a trail of smoke in his face, and Teddy just breathed it in refusing to break eye contact.

She had come along, once again right on queue and screamed his name. No, it wasn't "Teddy!" instead her voice cooed for the seething, tall boy looming over him and ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked ignoring Teddy, the victim of another Chambers' lash out.

Chris nodded without saying a word, and although she probably was unable to even see him standing in front of her Teddy knew that she understood Chris completely.

"Let's go then." She said, her tiny footsteps closed in towards Chris. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away without a word to Teddy. He stood alone, his heart sinking in his chest.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	24. The next level

Lucrezia's curls spilled over her milky shoulders carelessly yet elegantly, a silver pin held a section of her thick hair to the back of her head. The night had travelled on to the early hours of the morning and the Concert's after party was still going strong. The morning light had at least an hour left to count down, but nobody seemed to care.

Chris sat awkwardly at the edge of his seat, resting his elbows on his knees while he gently butted a cigarette on the concrete beneath his feet. His attention on the beautiful fiery dark haired girl he had become so close with had never ceased during the entire night.

He watched her with warm thoughts while she was laughing hard with a the small group of the High School Band, her head was thrown back because she was laughing so wildly but then she turned her attention to another male beside her. Chris' blood began to boil.

His times spent with her were fun, perhaps the best he would have all week, but it was still strictly for the concert and now that it was over he didn't know what to do without her. He could feel their friendship already diminishing; the smile that she always gave to him was fading.

He wasn't jealous initially at the sight of Lucrezia's hands running through the hippie's long hair, he was more annoyed and betrayed.

Upon his fist impression of her, she did not interest him at all because all he gained from her was a big chested, quiet European. Unbeknownst to him though, he interested her a great deal. Especially his clean but strong looks, his golden hair and light eyes that fluttered awkwardly and his deep and pleasant voice. He never volunteered during class but always co-operated when called upon, not many noticed him the way she did. She had always had a crush on Christopher Chambers, but nobody wanted to be with a girl who could hardly speak English. That was, nobody but Teddy Duchamp, but he was just as strange as Lucrezia in the first place.

"It's warm in here isn't it?" Her voice purred into his ear as she took a seat beside him. He sat upright in surprise to see her there and stammered a short reply.

Chris avoided eye contact and stared ahead, uninterested and noddled quickly. He decided he would be cold to her, he was far too proud to show how upset he was.

Within moments she caught onto Chris' sudden mood change and left him again, muttering something snide just loud enough for him to hear. _Nobody likes a party pooper._

He watched again and saw Lucrezia's broad smile as she roared with fits of laughter once more at something somebody had said and Chris' stomach fell to the ground, he had never known her to laugh so hard.

He knew she wasn't typically attractive but to him she was perfectly fine. She was natural and that was what he liked so much. She spent the whole night on the dance floor her lipstick was smudged and eyes drooped tiredly and she would never admit how tired she really was.

The morning light peeked through the low dark clouds that covered the night, slightly hinting that a new day was less than an hour away. A new day, a new future awaited the lives of Lucrezia and Christopher.

* * *

As Lucrezia grew tired from the music and the dancing, she placed her drink down and excused herself from her peers and went in search for Chris since he had been missing for a good hour. He had warmed up as the hours went on, chatting casually and dancing lazily to the music with his good friend Mick and a couple of others, but when she asked where he went they didn't know.

Panic suddenly rushed through her, she felt as though he had abandoned her and she suddenly thought that she was alone. In a hurry she ran inside calling out Chris' name urgently.

Relif doused her like a cold shower when his name called out in recognition of her voice, "Lucy?" it called from the bathroom.

She shuffed quickly down the hallway and there he was, in the bathroom. His face was slightly wet from having splashed cold water to cool him down. Droplets fell from his chin as he turned to see her standing in the doorway. He jumped back, somewhat alarmed but then relaxed, his shoulders dropped to his sides calmly and she learned against the door frame. He smiled widely, his eyes twinkling the effects of the Bundaberg rum.

Lucrezia shut the door behind her looking like a million dollars in tight red denim shorts and a plain white t shirt while she closed the gap between them.

They were nose to nose and the scent of tobacco and marijuana filled her senses as she was engulfed by the strength of his arms that wrapped around her tightly and protectively. Her head rested comfortably into the crook of his neck, her breath tingling on his skin giving him goosebumps. He breathed in her hair and nuzzled against her head.

'You're my best friend." She muffled into his neck.

"You're mine too…" He replied. His heartbeating fast against his ribcage, she could feel through her clothes and against her skin.

It was a beautiful moment, with background music from outside to complete the scene as the two best friends continued their discussion with a perfect heartfelt, passionate kiss.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	25. A happy ending

**A/N: Okay so this is the final chapter. I know it's heaps sudden and not much else of the story has been elaborated but I feel like it's just gone on for way too long and needs an ending.**

**Hopefully, in the near future if given the gift of spare time (which rarely happens in my life anymore) I can edit this and give the rest of my characters a better ending/storyline etc. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and support. I've had fun writing this :)**

* * *

Before they knew it, it was graduation day. Senior year has flown by and the class of 1965 congregated together in the green Federation Garden of Castle Rock High School, standing together as High School Graduates. Some were bound for college, others expectantly waiting to join the Armed forces, many others stood confused not knowing exactly where their futures would lead them but nonetheless excited.

Lucrezia's laugh, as always was heard clearly over the voices of hundreds of other people. Gordie was posing in a photograph with his hand draped casually over Lyn's shoulders while Mrs Lachance snapped away proudly with the camera. Mr Lachance was puffing away at his cigar, wearing an unusual smile of pride while Vern was trapped in a tight hug from his mother, his face growing redder by the second. Chris was amongst the crowd somewhere, his family as of no surprise could not attend the graduation.

It had been well over a month since he and Lucrezia had shared their passionate kiss and confessed their tender feelings towards one another but they had managed to keep it secret in fear of messing up the dynamics of the gang.

Bethany had squeezed her way through the crowd to join the Tessio Family, she was greeted with a warm hug from Mrs Tessio who smoothed away her blonde curls from her face and cupped her cheeks in each hand, "You have grown into such a beautiful young lady!" She gushed with a red smile before placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. "You will do well to marry my beautiful son one day."

It took a while for Vern to pry his girlfriend away from his mothers embrace, but he succeeded and sauntered her away with him in search of the rest of the gang. The pair then joined Gordie and Lyn under the shade of an Oak tree before Chris, Lucrezia and some others joined the small circle.

They stood together for the last time in the grounds of their high school in their regular sitting spot and meeting ground, it was a bittersweet moment in which they all basked in quietly. Marty and his girl were cuddled up while Vern and Bethany stood comfortably close to one another, and Lyn was resting her head against Gordie's shoulder which left an awkward Chris and Lucrezia to stand unusually far away from one another in slight discomfort.

"So I guess this is the last time we'll all be standing here together again." Vern whispered in melancholy. A chorus of mumbles agreed with him.

"We'll always hangout right?" Marty asked hopefully, "I mean, it's just the end of high school. Not the end of our friendship."

"No way man." Chris shook his head. "We were friends in elementary school. Life aint splittin' up the gang just cos school's done."

"Yeah!" Gordie agreed. "Castle Rock isn't that big. We'll always see each other around."

_But _they didn't. Castle Rock may have been a small town, but the world was a big place. Marty moved to Portland with his girlfriend a month after graduation where she attended art class and he got a job as a mechanic. The two were living their dream, well, so they said.

Vern and Bethany got engaged after they had also moved interstate to Boston, and last that was heard from them was that Bethany was pregnant, but lost the baby during birth.

Whereas Gordie and Chris remained close friends as ever, despite age they still acted like children. Nothing got in the way of their brotherhood. Not since the summer of '59 where they searched for the body of a dead kid named Ray Brower.

Chris was given a great opportunity in Washington for a short traineeship in a Law Firm. He was given shitty menial jobs but he was pleased with the 'fat pay check' he received fortnightly. The best thing about high school, he thought, when he reminisced upon those days was Lucrezia.

He remembered that day, the day he moved to Washington. It wasn't a particularly warm day, he had his bags packed waiting at the bus stop. Little Lucrezia waited by his side, she turned to say goodbye.

"You know, I love you Chris." She said quietly, not even daring to look at him.

His bent his head to look down at her, he smiled his crooked little smile before telling her he loved her too.

She sighed without even cracking a smile, "Let me know when you're settled in." She reached her arms out to hug him.

He hugged her back with all his might, squeezing her and lifting her from the ground. He kissed her.

"When I get back, you're the first person I want to see." He whispered in her ear.

She tried not to smile, but resisted the urge. "I know."

The two then stood in silence too excruciating for the both of them. "I better go." She waved and left him at the bus stop without a single last glance. She hated final glances. _Never look back_ was her new motto.

By the time she reached the end of the street, the bus for Washington has passed her and she glared at it hatefully. Picking up the pace, her shoes clicked against the pavement and she concentrated on the beat of her feet hitting the ground. Pain already spread through her body, she was sick without the presence of _him _near her. Six months couldn't go fast enough, she thought. _Damn Chris!_

Deep within her thoughts, she brooded over how much she resented him for having such an effect on her. She loved him so much that it scared her and she hated him for it. _Damn Chris!_

Something caught up with her, and instinctively her heart began to pound in fear. She swallowed deep, readying herself to fight. Someone had grabbed her by the waist. _He_ wasn't there to protect her, and she hated him even more for it now.

"Look, asshole! I-" Her breath got caught in her throat, as she was spun around by a pair of strong hands and she didn't know whether to scream or cry. Tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes when she saw the man standing before her.

The man that she loved. She was staring into warm, green eyes that pleaded with her.

"Marry me!"

"Did you miss your bus?" She hissed at him, hinting slight annoyance and confusion.

"Did you miss what I said?" He smirked, before bending down to his knees.

"Chris…"

He was breathing heavily, he had been chasing after her since she turned away and waved goodbye. He dropped his bags and ran after her. The thought of starting a new life without her just didn't seem right.

"Marry me!" He puffed and grabbed both her hands and held them in his.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm serious Luce…"

"If you're fuckin' around with me, I'll hate you forever." She warned.

"I'm serious. I love you. Just say you will!" He kissed her hands, while his eyes stayed rested upon looking up at her.

"It won't work. We're friends. We're best friends."

"It will!" He persisted, "It will and it will be wonderful." His eyes sparkled when he told her once more how he loved her.

She sighed, and pulled him up to his feet so that his lips could finally meet hers.

"Of course I will." She said, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
